Rule 5: Absolutely, NO NINJA FRIENDS
by Girl of Light Writer
Summary: Kunoichi, more than a female ninja. There are rules. Rule 5 Tenten hates. She has to do this for herself and for the village and Neji must interfere. Love, hardships and burdens as Tenten becomes the indisputable best kunoichi ever. NejiTen
1. How they met  Intro

**Rule 5: Absolutely, NO NINJA FRIENDS  
><strong>

Author's Note: My name is Anieca Sophistica [Girl of Light Writer] and this is my story. Never intended to be published but turned into a good story that you might like I hope you'll enjoy it. I hope you'll read my other pieces too. There won't be another of these until the end [of the entire story :) ] :D. Also, if you email me to update then I'll update. If not, I can forget for a while. Enjoy!

Also Also, this chapter does not really start the story. It's more of a necessary intro. Such why it isn't considered a chapter, same goes for the last chapter. Read chapter 1 for a true feel for the story.

Intro: My Ninja Friend

A 8 year old little boy sat alone in the middle of a clearing, far from where everyone else was. He had pale lavender eyes, with no pupils. He was meditating. He did not like his family, especially his uncle. His uncle was the cause of his father's death. His mother had died when he was much younger, Neji could only remember her soft brown eyes. He was all alone in the world, left to his own work and training. All he knew was it was his destiny to protect his cousin, Hinata. He would because that was what kept him alive. The rest, the rest was all his own. He would be stronger and show them the mistake they had made having put him in the cage, under the cursed seal.

"Hi!" Neji was started out of his revere and fell backwards.

Neji stood up and took his stance. His father taught him some things, now was the time. He activated his byakugan and searched, the cause of the sound was no where to be found.

"You're weird!" He jumped back and deactivated his byakugan. It was a girl in a light pink top and khaki shorts. She had brown hair made into two messy balls on her head. "You do have pretty eyes."

He had to say her eyes were the same, they were a deep chocolate brown. They reminded him of his mother's. They had the same kindness in them. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

"You're in MY backyard, why are you here?" Neji looked around and found that the, while training and practicing had strayed from his normal grounds.

Neji huffed and turned to walk away, back to his grounds. She put her hand on his shoulder to stop him but as a reflex he turned around to hit her, she ducked. "Wow, are you in training too?"

Too, that implied she was as well. How odd. He did not say a word. "Can you talk?" He huffed again. She made funny expressions, twitching her nose. "You're weird." He continued to walk when she stepped in front of him. "Don't go, talk to me, if you can. Please?" Her face pleaded with him, her eyes made it impossible to say no.

"Neji," he huffed, crossing his arms.

"I'll take that as your name. I'm Tenten. I haven't ever talked to anyone who was training too. What's your specialty? Tai-Jutsu?" Neji huffed. She sighed. "That's a no then… ninjutsu?" He said nothing. "Probably some combination of both, judging from your reflexes and looks."

He was growing tired of her company. "Bye," he mumbled and walked off. She sighed, he wasn't good company anyway. She could do better.

Days turned to months and years and he never saw the girl again. The next time he was practicing 64 palms when a birrage of shuriken and kunai came at him. He tried to deflect them but they were from all angles and he wasn't fast enough. He got one stabbed in his back.

"I am sooo sorry." A girl about 10 landed on the ground in front of you. "I wanted to see how you'd react. I've watched you a few times, normally you don't notice me. I decided to attack. You're not as good as I thought, oddly enough. I heard you were a prodigy."

"I am," Neji answered, arms crossed and very hostile.

"I doubt it, you were slow and you got hurt. There has to be some smarter way." She said. She walked up to him and pulled the kunai out of his back, thankfully it didn't do much damage. "You're lucky, I never miss but this one, this one missed." He had not seen that one, he could see all the others and dodged or deflected them. He hadn't seen that one but thankfully he had moved or she wouldn't have missed his spine. She pulled out a bag from a scroll and bandages came out. He thought it was interesting.

"I'll take care of it." She did, careful and gentle she bandaged him up. "Sorry, bye." Tenten walked away. She had just wanted to talk to him. That was a bad impression of her.

"Stop," he told her in a commanding voice.

"What?" She asked.

"Tenten right?"

"Yeah," he responded.

"Train with me," he said in a commanding voice.

She thought for a few seconds. "All right," that is how it started.

They would train often and hard. They relied on each other to get stronger, to make everything better. They became friends as he opened up to her about his family and life. She shared her own story of being left without a family. They both had no one, no one but each other. Training was an escape from the loneliness and it pushed them to new places and strengths.

9 years later she still trained with Neji everyday and even though their world was bigger and they were less alone, they still saw each other as friends, allies, and the only one the could ever truly trust. They knew the other's secrets well and understood everything about them. It was chance that put them on the same team to continue to grow closer.

He hadn't just decided to open up to her, she had dragged it out of him. He felt relieved for his pain to be understood, to be shared. It felt better than it was not held inside of him. Festering into a hate that distracted him. He knew that she would not hurt him emotionally, she was the only one he had trusted, the only one he ever would.

Loosing her would have been like loosing a piece of himself. He would be alone once more. He had been alone and he did not like it. Meditating hours away trying to remain calm about the horrible things that he had suffered. Having to watch Hinata train and shown techniques that he had to figure out on his own.

He had grown strong through his own intelligence, effort and strength. No one had been there for support. No one but her had ever offered a word of congratulations, respect or care. He had shut most of the world out but it was great relief of the pressure he built up inside to know there was a single door out of it all. That door was Tenten, his companion, his only friend through it all, and on as things continued. 


	2. Kunoichi's First 10 Rules

**Chapter 1: Kunoichi's First 10 Rules**

Tenten walked into Tsunade's office. "I heard you wanted to be a kunoichi, the best in fact."

"Yes Lady Tsunade," Tenten answered.

"You know it's more than just being a female ninja." She told her.

"I know that, I just don't know much more than that." Tenten looked at her desk. "What is this about?"

"I figured I'd give you a mission to try it out. See how you like it. Most importantly, if you can take it."

"Take it?"

"It's a lot more, it's a lot harder. Males, they have it easy. There is a lot to learn. You must first forget who and what you are. Sometimes you will hate yourself but you must move on and live. You must live and complete your mission. There is no limit to what you can do then." Tsunade told her.

Tenten smiled although she didn't understand. "For the next 2 weeks you're going to act as a kunoichi. I've informed your team, your friends and your family. Your name is Aimi. You have to pretend what you're about to learn is all you know beyond your basic ninja skills. You have to forget all else." Tenten frowned.

"Okay," Tenten answered.

Tsunade pulled out a pink key and handed it to her. "This is the key to the Kunoichi base. They will teach you everything you know. You have 2 weeks maximum to learn. If they think you're ready then you may go." Tenten nodded, she was determined.

Neji showed up to the training grounds. He did not find Tenten there. She prided herself on always arriving before he did. She would be warming up. She used her flexibility and speed to counter him; it was unusual that she would be late.

Neji went to Guy and Lee who were about to start their ridiculous workouts. They began doing jumping jacks. "Where is Tenten?" Neji asked.

"She's on a mission."

"Where?" Pushups.

"I do not know Neji."

"Why not?" He crossed his arms, angry at their lack of knowledge.

"Tsunade told me she couldn't tell me anything. I said alright."

"I will find out myself." Guy put his hand on Neji's shoulder to stop him.

"Listen up Neji, you can't just intimidate people into what you want them to do." Guy said. "Tenten's mission is all her own, it's not your business. Do not go. That's an order." He then smiled. "The youth for you to want to see your teammate! Would you like to train with us instead?"

"I'm going to return home after a while of training. Is that acceptable?"

"I suppose, just don't make it a habit. You'll become weak." Guy said. Neji nodded. There was no challenge without Tenten, who would help him. He couldn't train without her. He could just practice. It wasn't the same.

Tenten went up to an old broke down building. She put the key in the door and opened it. She would have been dead had she not been who she was. When the attack was over she noticed that she had just been attacked by 50 kunai. The number of women who were sitting in that room.

"I am Tenten…" she shook her head. They looked confused. "Aimi," they nodded. She was a new person. Tenten did not exist.

"That's better." A woman said. She looked about 25 with red short curly hair. She was short. Tenten noticed that all the women looked about 25. "I am Nanami, I will be your teacher. First we destroy any trace of the old you." Tenten didn't like the sound of that.

"Give me your bag." Tenten had been told to stop by her home and bring everything important she had as well as makeup, and all her clothes. "Since you're not officially joining we're just going to take, not destroy, what you were." She told Tenten.

Another woman held up a bag. Tenten knew the kind of bag it was. It was a sealing bag, she wouldn't be getting it back soon. "Ninja ID, no. Weapon scroll, no. You may have 30 kunai, shuriken and a weapon of your choice: needles or fans."

"Needles," Tenten answered. Nanami nodded handing her a box of needles. Tenten hardly used needles and she had not used them for a long time. As a genin, she used them for precise things and in target practice for scoring accuracy but that was it.

"I myself prefer fans, but actually I will let you have both." Tenten noticed that the woman threw everything else in her bag into the bag that the other woman was carrying.

"But… my clothes!" Tenten said. The others around her laughed.

"Kunoichi's are not ninja my any means. We don't look like ninjas, talk like ninjas, or behave like them. They are despicable. Your clothing speaks ninja, not kunoichi." Tenten looked at herself, her typical shirt and capris.

"What's wrong with them?"

"Men were capris and shirts. Women, we wear dresses and kimonos." Tenten hated those things. "You'll learn that you will prefer kimonos. Dresses provide increased hiding places for your weapons." Tenten understood that.

"Why can't I just wear pants and a tshirt?" Everyone laughed again.

"You don't get it yet. You have to appear like any woman in a village. You… you don't know what a kunoichi's job is."

"No, I do not." Everyone was silent.

"Put this on," the woman gave her a white kimono. "White means you're pure, a starter." Tenten noticed the other women wore red, pink, blue, yellow, green, purple. Not black, any dark shade, or orange. Tenten changed and came out. Tenten walked to the women. She laughed and ripped the forehead protector right off her head.

"What gives?" Tenten asked.

"Rule number 1: You are NOT a ninja. Take that one to heart, got it Aimi." She threw the hitai-ate in the bag. "To you that is a symbol of your village, loyalty correct?" Tenten nodded. "Rule number 2: You are NOone. All the time. You have no name. Every mission your name is different, goal is different and this is for your own protection. Mentally you must be a different person, it isn't physical. That comes to Rule 3: You are who you are told to be." Tenten nodded and accepted this thought.

"She is unhappy."

"This is the easy part, Aimi. It will never be easy. That's a rule down the list but remember that one." Tenten nodded. "Forget who you are, that's rule 4. The faster you can do that, the better. This means no friends, no family, and absolutely no ninja friends. That's rule 5."

"Why not?"

"You're a regular villager, how many normal villager friends do ninjas have?" Tenten smirked.

"I wouldn't know. I'm not a ninja."

Nanami smiled. "You're a fast learner." She kept herself calm. "They have few friends and since you are no one you must have no one. Ties kill and that is why we have rule 4. Forget all Ties."

"I understand."

"Rule 6 is the most important. You are out for you and only you in this world, Aimi. Rule 7, the mission is secondary to your life. That's going to be hard for you but if you can't do it our way then don't do it because it will cost you your life."

"Is that a rule?"

"No, we are not our way or highway but to be with us, not be a kunoichi, you must follow the rules."

"I can be a kunoichi without being with your group?"

"It's impossible." Tenten turned to a woman who stood up. "If you want to be alone… then you can. I thought I could do that… they somehow tracked down my husband, my son, everyone I knew. I was left alone anyway, they are all I have."

"This place is secure, if you keep your identity and play by the rules, you and we are safe. If you stray from the rules, then you're on your own. They will track you down and kill everyone. They'll never find you if you stay by the rules but they'll find those close to you because they won't follow the rules."

"I'm welcome to leave or stop at anytime."

"Of course, we're not a cult or anything Aimi. We are just kunoichi who are trying to stay alive and protect our village."

"Your village?"

"Aimi sweatheart, we don't do this for ourselves. If we were we would have stopped a long time ago. We do this for the village. I'll talk to you later about what it is we do and you'll see why this is the best way. We don't need a headband to tell us where we belong or that we're strong. It's in our hearts and mind. It's what keeps us going. It is a job that must be done and someone must do it. If you are weak, you will fail. Are you weak?"

"No, I am not." Tenten answered.

"Then good, because failure to complete a mission is not bad, failure to protect yourself is death. Rule 8: if it gets too hard, leave. Walk away, run, hide. Do whatever you have to, to survive."

"Alright," Tenten responded.

"Rule 9: you're on your own. Kunoichi will never have a team and never work with another kunoichi. You are on your own, out for only yourself. You don't have someone to get your back or watch things when you sleep. You'll loose a lot of sleep at first but then you'll realize. If you're not a ninja, a regular person then no one is going to hurt you. No one hurts a kunoichi unless they break the rules."

"I don't understand."

"You either do the mission completely or you get out. There are only two options. If you do your job, then no one knows and no one will suspect you because you're just a villager. More importantly, you are a poor defenseless woman… to them. You are not going to be a suspect, and when the missions over the name they suspected, it disapears as you move on to new names and jobs."

"Are you sure?"

She laughed. "Yes I am, if you follow the rules then you're safe. Rule 10: It is never easy. Every day of your life is going to be hard, but it gets easier. The closer you stick to the rules the better off you are, the easier it becomes."

"I understand," Tenten saw how all the rules tied together, and she saw how important they were.

"There is one thing you must remember. Do not ever hate yourself, blame yourself, or feel like you are dirt or scum. It isn't a rule because you will break this. If you can do this then I commend you deeply. I tell you this because it is best. It is not easy, it is very difficult."

"I understand," Tenten wanted to be a kunoichi. She had a chance now but she was no regretting this. She reminded herself that she could leave at anytime. She had gone in without any understanding and that was a ninja's worst nightmare. She had a feeling that that was common for kunoichi.

"Now, we change you into a woman. You're very beautiful. Your ninja-esque looks don't do you honor."

"Thank you?" Tenten responded in a questioning tone.

Tenten was taken into a back room where they took her hair down, curled it and braided it. "We don't ever recommend having long hair like yours. It's a risk. I recommend finding a style of bun that is very villager."

"I will take that into consideration."

"The more that you blend in to a village and area, the better." Nanami told her.

"I understand." Tenten answered.

"Now come with me and I will explain what being a kunoichi truly means." Tenten and Nanami went into a back room and sat on cushins. "A kunoichi's job consists mainly of going in and retrieving information or assassination. It is hardly ever anything else. Unlike ninjas we do it was finese, we do not leave a sign that we have been there. The exception being a dead body. The information must be committed to memory, never touched or copied. We have jutsus to copy if it must be done, but that is a risk." Tenten thought it was straightforward enough.

"You will do whatever it takes to get the job done. A lot of time it comes to things that we'd all rather not do. It's the ugly side of our jobs. I just came back where I traded a… favor for information. It was the only way to get it. If I was unwilling I would have walked away. Failing a mission is not what we want when we walk away but we will not risk ourselves. We have things to protect ourselves, I'm not talking weapons here Tenten. We have medicines and jutsus to make sure we come out alright."

"Your cover also may place you in a situation you may not want to be in. Your first mission does this but we will teach you quickly and hopefully you'll be ready." Tenten was unnerved by this information. "We aren't prostitutes, selling ourselves out for money. We are servants to our village, giving ourselves up for their use. However, I will remind you rule 6: you are on your own, out for yourself. Saying no is perfectly alright, but if you break cover, walk away."

"I understand," Tenten answered looking at the ground.

"Tsunade told me that you wanted to be the greatest Kunoichi ever. You were assuming it meant female ninja, am I correct?"

"For the most part," Tenten responded honestly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tenten had no family, she did have friends but listening to the woman talk earlier about how someone had to do this. She was sure.

"Yes, this is what I want to do."

"Well we'll see what you're capable of first. We won't send you out to die, I promise you that. You're young and you have a whole life ahead of you. Our lives are over."

"Huh, you're like 25."

"Oh sweetheart, I'm 50. After you start aging other missions become difficult. You use jutsus, and a lot of makeup and things. I can for sure keep you looking young for a long time."

"Oh…"

"Most of us join at 25 for different reasons. The woman who warned you about the loss of her family. She was a ninja who foolishly decided to ignore the family, friends rule. She did it because as a ninja she wanted to kill a man and the next mission set out was for a kunoichi. She decided to do it."

"So I can't go back?"

"You can, and if that time comes I will help you through it. That is the harder of the two things. To go back to who you were, what you were? You wear white because you are pure and innocent. When you come back we hope that you are better than us, you can do it right. We don't plan to go into this to give favors to strange men. I hate it, that is why I hate myself. I was married, I had children. I gave it up because I wanted this life because my friend was a kunoichi and she died. I made the rules to protect her, to protect all of us. We haven't lost one since. Many have left because of these rules but that is not death."

"Do you ever wonder how your life would have been?"

"I do, I see the children around the village. I volunteer at the kids' day care. They don't know me anymore because I cover my identity and act. You'll become able to lie easily, and become anyone you want. Saturday will be your first test."

"A test?"

"You will go out into the village and pass by some of your friends. They cannot know who you are and if they are somehow able to realize who you are, you must convince them otherwise. We'll do some lessons in the morning. For tonight Aimi, I say you sleep." Tenten nodded and went to the room she was shown.

She didn't sleep well. She was thinking about everything that Aimi said. The rules especially. It is never easy, you are no one, you are out for yourself, you are not a ninja… she thought hard. She looked on the walls and laughed. There they were.

1) You are NOT a ninja.

2) You are NOone.

3) You are who you are told to be.

4) Forget all ties, they kill.

5) Absolutely no ninja friends.

6) You are out for you and only you in this world.

7) The mission is secondary to your life.

8) If it gets too hard, leave.

9) You're on your own.

10) It is never easy

There were many rules but Tenten did not want to read those, she would learn them in time. She thought about each rule. She was not a ninja… she was a kunoichi. Not a female shinobi. She had always equated the two but they were different. It seemed the missions and goals were usually the same. The methods were different. She would do the same sorts of tasks except she had no team.

As she fell asleep she thought about the rule she hated most, but was most important. Rule 5. Absolutely no ninja friends. She thought about Neji. He would probably be angry at her. They trained daily together and he hardly ever went on mission without her. She trusted him with her life. He was her only true friend. She knew Neji as well as she knew herself. Neji would understand, she hoped. It would not be easy. Rule 10, she reminded herself. It is never easy.


	3. Training: Lies and Betrayals

**Chapter 2: Training: Lies and Betrayals**

Tenten was not woken up by anyone so when she woke up she ran out. "I'm sorry I'm late." No one was around. She saw a door slide open. "What is the problem?" Nanami asked.

"I thought I was late…" Nanami laughed.

"You are your own keeper, do what you wish. When it is time, I will call. You work on your own schedule here, Aimi." Tenten went into the preparation room and tried her hair in different styles, she did her makeup and then she looked through her clothes that she had been given. She had makeup, shoes, and kimonos at her disposal. She smiled when she remembered she had weapons. She went outside and noticed there was no where to train. She returned inside.

"Nanami-sensei, is there anywhere to train?"

"This floor, Aimi. You aren't a ninja so training is very simple." She said.

"Oh is it?"

"Your first mission is retrieve information from this man. It will require a few skills I am sure you are not well practiced in."

"What is that?"

"Being a show girl," Nanami answered. Tenten was appalled. "I told you, it isn't easy and it's not pleasant either."

"Ready to back down?"

"No," Tenten answered.

"Your job is to sell yourself, not literally though… well sort of. You will be inserted into a group. It is a business and they will not sell you for… favors as I call them. They do performance only. Selling… favors, is illegal after all. It happens only on the streets but there are other… things to do."

"First thing is when you're in there, you won't wear a kimono." Nanami threw here an outfit. It consisted of what appears to be a bra, strapless and a mini-skirt. Tenten was very uncomfortable with this but she put it on anyway.

"I look like Ino!" Tenten yelled out, coming out of her room.

"Who is Ino?"

"She is some ninja. I don't know her." Tenten corrected herself.

"You have just seen her outfits…"

"… and overheard her name." Nanami smiled and nodded.

"Your target is a man who we know to go to this particular place of business often. He consistently picks the newest girl there, also the youngest."

"Is that why Tsunade-sama asked me?" Tenten asked.

"Yes, we couldn't send just anyone. You will be unexperienced enough to pass for a new recruit to their business. You're also able to pass for younger than 25." Tenten was only 19 now.

"Don't mess it up!" Tenten turned around to see a woman who looked about 30. She had jet black hair and it was straight and to her shoulders. She had piercing blue eyes.

"That's Nali. She's been trying to get this man for years now. However, she can't seem to hold her Jutsu to pass for younger. She hates the fact we brought in a new person, for HER job."

"It is my job." Nali responded.

"That's a rule, Nali. Number 13: Your mission ends when you come home." Tenten remembered that.

"I know." She crossed her arms. "So who were you?" Tenten looked at Nanami.

"I guess if you wouldn't mind, it would be nice to know your story. We all know each others. We talk of our old lives. You may as well."

"I was Tenten. I was trained to be a weapon specialist from the age of 4. My parents died when I was 8 and I was left on my own. I joined the ninja academy until 12 when I graduated and I was a ninja until I came here. I was assigned to team Guy with my teammates Neji and Lee. Neji is a Hyuuga and my closest friend. Lee, he's loud and obnoxious but he can be funny sometimes." Tenten didn't know that she was smiling. She missed them. She hadn't seen them in two days. They didn't train on Sunday and Monday she had been here, it was Tuesday now.

"Why are you here, you seemed happy?"

"I was asked, it was a mission. I want to be the greatest Kunoichi ever. I learned that being a female shinobi was not the same thing." They all nodded. "I am trying this out, if not maybe I will have to change my goals. I am determined to try this path though."

"You're an idiot." Nali said. "Giving up such a great life. You had friends and it seemed you like your ninja team."

"What's your story?" Tenten asked her.

"I was Mika Anbuki. I grew up in an orphanage, alone and I thought I'd be a ninja. I hated them all. They all worked as a team, taking care of each other. Except not me. I don't know why but they didn't like me. I went on a mission and they would have let me die. I crawled back to Konoha. I decided that day I didn't want that. I heard about this and it was my path." Tenten knew why they didn't like her. Tenten herself didn't like Nali but that was no excuse for what happened her teammates did. It was sad.

Tenten was taught the art of being a show girl. Nanami taught her how to dance like one although Nali taught her specific dances that they used at that place. "You are two stickish. Move your hips one way and your torso the other." Tenten followed obediently.

"You have to make them want you." Nanami said. "The good thing about being a show girl is that you have a bunch of show girls as protection. They stand up for their own."

"It's like a pack of wild animals. They will attack their own if you try to get too high up the chain but if you play your role well and accurately, they will defend you from an attack."

Nali walked up to me. "Don't be fooled though Tenten, as a new person you will be subjected to a lot of tests by them. They won't trust you at first, you are an outsider. Also, they have rooms for as Nana over there calls them, favors. Stay away from them and pretend to be innocent and you'll be fine."

"Unless that's the test…" Nanami said.

"Could it be?" Tenten nearly freaked out.

"Don't worry Aimi, it won't be." Nanami told her.

"What if it is?"

"Rule 15. If you not willing, say no. Rule 16. If you are, be prepared." Nanami quoted.

Tenten understand what she was saying. "So…" Nanami handed her a small bottle. "I'd recommend taking them right away, just in case."

Tenten opened her mouth and took the pill. "The Jutsu is if you're sure something's going to happen. That was precautionary. You can never be too careful."

"Is that a rule?" Tenten asked.

"No, that's common sense." Nanami smiled. They worked more on her dancing skills. "These are very important for your next job. You can't be too inexperienced, you have to be good."

Tenten practiced for hours like she did on any Jutsu or technique. She took a break for lunch. "You sure are dedicated, that's for sure." A woman said.

"I was taught to be. You don't improve or get stronger from not try and pushing yourself." Tenten quickly ate and practiced.

"You're alright," Nali told her. "You act like a ninja though."

"Do I?" Tenten asked, concerned.

"You need to be more in touch with your villager side. How about I take you tomorrow? We'll make sure no one recognizes you." Tenten nodded. "I'd go to sleep, you're not going to improve without having something to go off."

"Thank you," Tenten bowed. She laughed and returned to her room.

Tenten woke up at her normal time and got ready. Nali put her hair down and got her another villager kimono. "Alright let's go."

"I love this kimono, it's so silky and beautiful. The floral print is pretty as well."

"You can keep it. It's an old relic from my past life. When I started here."

"Oh," Tenten responded.

"See that Aimi, that woman. How she walks moving her hips back and forth and almost if she's wobbling. To do it you also need to take big long strides, hard steps yet gentle." Tenten watched the girl and tried to mimic.

"Better?"

"Much. The key to acting is being realistic. Tonight we'll watch real show girls. You can see how it's done. You learn a lot from watching. You probably haven't ever seen them have you?"

"No," Nali nodded.

"Neither had I. Nanami trained me by watching them. I also watched a lot of the other girls. I can show you a lot too." Tenten nodded.

Neji showed up to the grounds again. He didn't expect her to be back yet. "Neji, would you like to join us?" Guy asked.

"No,"

"How about you and Lee fight?" Neji agreed to it. "Go!" Neji wasn't focusing but he was angry so he was more impatient and got himself beaten up well but eventually won.

"You were great today Neji," Lee said. "Your youthfulness was burning."

"It is easy to conclude that Lee but he is unwell."

"Why is that?"

"He misses our teammate, Tenten. A flower of beauty, strength and youth. He is quiet injured and will need to go to the hospital."

Neji knew that too. He had been foolish. He also couldn't rely on Tenten to heal his wounds. He was damaging his own chakra system being that careless with his chakra. He was only hurting himself, even though he had still won. It came at a cost.

Neji closed his eyes and meditated. He thought about the first time he really got to know Tenten…

He was sitting in the middle of the field, meditating in preparation for his first day of training. "Hi Neji!" He tensed, his concentration broken. He didn't open his eyes. "Neji! Hello? Anyone there?" He ignored her. "Neji!" She screamed loudly in his ear. He saw the girl's face very close to his own and he moved his head away hitting it against a tree, knocking him out.

"Neji knocked himself out on the tree, Guy-sensei." That was her.

"Should we wake him Guy-sensei?"

"It won't help but I say we keep training."

"Guy-sensei, I don't think it's… youthful to leave him here like this while we train." She said.

"Lee… why don't you?" Guy-sensei told him.

"No no, it's my fault. I'll do it." She said, knowing Neji didn't like Lee.

"Alright Tenten, good thinking taking responsibility." She nodded and sat leaning against the tree across from him. He opened his eyes.

"Hey you, good think you woke up. I was going to just get a mednin to check on you." She smiled. She looked young, not strong. She looked weak. Her chakra flow was strong although he doubted she did anything with it.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Tenten."

"Tenten?" She nodded. "I am Neji. Why are you so happy and perky knowing your destiny?" She looked confused.

"I don't have a destiny Neji. I forge my own path. Whatever happens happens though. I believe that. I just go with how life flows. I do all I can." He didn't agree but he wouldn't argue. She seemed happy and he didn't want to make her unhappy.

"I will train now." He said, walking off on his own.

"Want to spar?" He smirked.

"You're hardly a challenge."

"We'll see about that Neji Hyuuga. I know all about you and your Byakugan eyes. The beloved kekei genkai of your clan."

"Then this should be interesting."

Two hours later and he was exhausted. She was smart enough to not enter his divination field. She was long range and she could fly from tree to tree. Her weapon accuracy was amazing. If he hadn't blocked some of them, she would have taken out him for sure by now. He didn't have any real defense for her huge attacks. He was getting tired.

Guy-sensei showed up. "Neji, what happened to you?" Neji didn't look at him; he was focusing on taking her down. "I understand. Stop! Everyone here." She appeared out of no where, not a scratch on her.

"What's up Guy-sensei?"

"I think that is enough for today. It is noon. I think you should eat." She nodded and went to a scroll. Her food coming out of no where. Neji just sat, meditating. She sat down next to him.

"Here have some." She offered. He didn't pay her any attention. She pushed him over onto the ground.

He stood up brushing himself off. "What?" He demanded.

"I wanted to share my food with you. So here!" She held out food for him.

"Thank you?" He was cautious but the food was good and he was hungry.

"So… what do you think?" She asked smiling.

"It is good." He said spacing out his words.

"Thanks, made it myself. I have more." He continued to eat, thankful and hungry for more. "I can't believe you didn't bring food."

He didn't eat but finished eating. "Alright now Neji, let's spar!" He smirked, he liked this girl. He would need an attack to counter her attacks. Her weapons were very dangerous in that mass, and had cut and injured him a lot. For that, he would need to request her help.

Neji found although she was cheerful and that she was smart. Not his caliber of intelligence, but no where near stupid. She was calculating and planned her strategies well. She did know his byakugan as well. She helped him perfect many techniques and found that her high level of chakra allowed her to seal her scrolls, to attack chakra strings to her weapons to better control them, she was fast and even if he could use his techniques on her, it would only slow her down.

Neji missed her, he knew that much. He would get weak if he did not train with her. He was annoyed with himself that he had always assumed she would be there to train with him. What of her own ambitions and goals? He had learned that it was alright to have goals? He could fight some things in his destiny. Naruto had taught him that.

Tenten had done more for him though. She taught him kindness, compassion, understanding and sympathy. She was a true kunoichi. She had all the skill and talent of a ninja with all the fluidity of movements, speed, and flexibility of a female. She wasn't like other girls who cared about her hair, clothes or nails. No mission was too hard, or too difficult. She would take any mission a guy took, she was not going to be turned down because she was a female. She had dreams and he had a feeling she would reach them.

It left him wondering what his fate was now? Where did that leave him? Did he need a new partner? Who could it be? He thought about all the people he knew and knew training with them would be difficult as they had their own schedules and teams. He had been given his own teammates and Lee did not give him the kind of challenge that he needed to improve.

He did his techniques on trees and dummies but it wasn't the same. It did not give him the challenge and did not provide him with feedback on everything. He needed Tenten back, and that was the truth of the matter. He went Guy-sensei.

"When will Tenten return?"

"I do not know Neji, I suppose in the next few days. However, I was not given any approximation." This unnerved Neji. He took it out on another few trees. He then wondered the village.

"Nii-san," he turned around to see Hinata. "You appear lost and confused. Are you well?"

Neji realized that he was exhausted and in pain. "I am fine." He answered.

"Please, let me help you." She bandaged up his wounds and tried to fix the chakra points he himself had damaged. "I hope you shall be better."

"Thank you," he mumbled and walked off. He wondered the streets then he heard what he thought was her voice.

"I am very excited about my next mission, Nali. I haven't been on one by myself before."

"You get used to it." The taller other woman said. He stepped off to the side and looked at them.

"I'm sure I will."

Neji walked went after them. "Tenten?" He called.

"Don't do it." Nali warned her too quiet for the Hyuuga to hear. "You can't look back. Ties kill."

"Rule 8…" Tenten tried to remember, ignoring Neji. It nearly killed her to do it but she had to. This was her path, what she had chosen.

"Try 4, but it's also rule 5. He's a ninja." Tenten wanted to instinctively talk about him, but she stopped herself. She kept quiet and focused on how she was walking. Neji stood in the crowd watching her walk away until she was out of sight. He was doubting himself.

They went into the club. Tenten memorized how the moved, how they walked. Anything that could help her. She did the same thing when she watched anyone's attacks and techniques. She watched their hand movements.

"Notice how they approach the men, Aimi." The woman, about 20 herself, walked up to the man. He tucked some money in her outfit she danced and got really close to him, touching him and getting more money.

"So I'm going to do this?" Tenten asked.

"You bet, you're going to be better than her though. She looks skilled but you're better at dancing. She's quick and pushy. You have to tempt them to it. Play with them. They're like little toys, your personal puppet. In addition to the huge amounts for the missions, them being S-rank in all these tips really add up. If you think a S-rank mission with your ninja team split by 4 sounds good. Think of making 10 times that." Tenten eyes lit up.

"No way!"

"You bet. You can make the same as the mission alone in tips if you're good enough."

Nali looked at her. "We don't do it for the money. If we did why wouldn't we just go here and work. It's dishonoring really. You'll feel dirty at first. Don't, Aimi. You're doing this for your country and to protect people. If it can be accomplished by ninjas, it would have been. We don't get just any missions. Usually they're ones that require secrecy, to make it look like it was an accident. Not to cause a war. Or ninjas failed and they need some new tactics."

Tenten wondered what happened when ninjas couldn't take a mission or they failed. These women lived off of the failures of ninja, and missions that no one wanted or needed the upmost security and secrecy. They risks their lives for just some money.

"Rule 21. Leave nothing behind – it's a mission rule. Rule 12. Play your role. Rule 19. Don't ask questions. You're going to be told little to nothing and you have to do it anyway. Accept it and go with it. You'll have a name and probably a location to run into him. The rest is up to you."

"I understand."

"You'll know from your first mission if it's in you Tenten. Don't worry about everything else." They observed a while longer and returned home. Nali helped Tenten as she mastered walking, talking, and acting.

It was very late when Tenten returned to her room. She couldn't get Neji calling her name out of her head. "Tenten?" He was desperate, confused. She knew why. She hadn't been there for him. She was used to him, a jounin going off on his own missions. She, a chuunin, was not used to going to go on a mission alone. She remembered the heartbreak when he was hurt during the Sasuke retrieval mission.

He was laying in a hospital bed. She sat there beside him. "Neji? Wake up, we have training to do." His eyes slowly opened. She smiled and exhaled deeply. She hugged the Hyuuga. "I was so worried that we would have lost you. I wouldn't know what I would have done."

He was as solid as a board. She smiled. "So… training?" She laughed.

"You're not leaving until later this week. It got you up though." He glared. "Don't be mean Neji. I have to go train, see you later. I'll keep visiting you."

Neji was important to her. She didn't have many people in her life. She had friends, sure. She like Hinata and Sakura and Ino weren't too bad, for Sasuke fangirls. They weren't hard core ninja like her but they were alright. She got along with Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru. Sasuke didn't talk to anyone since he had returned.

She shook her head. Rule 5. Absolutely no ninja friends. That included every single one of them. That included Neji too. Her heart would break if she had to see him again before she left. She had a mission to do, this was her mission. She had to do this, if only for herself, for he own integrity and that of the mission.

She had learned more rules today.

12) Play your role. Don't break cover.

13) The mission ends when you come home.

14) If you aren't willing, say no.

15) If you are, be prepared.

19) Don't Ask Questions

21) Leave nothing behind.

She closed her eyes. It was not easy, Rule 10. NO, it was NEVER easy. Tenten could see how being a kunoichi would be hard work every day of her life. Tenten didn't want to die in this life. She was having her doubts about becoming a kunoichi. She would take being a great female ninja any day to this. Sure the money was good but to have to forget everyone she cared about, her ninja friends. She was a ninja at heart, teamwork and friends kept her going. She would struggle like this. It would kill her.


	4. Lies and Secrets

**Chapter 3: Lies and Secrets**

Tenten had been working at many things for the last week. She was exhausted and really wanted her own life. More than anything she wanted to have a chance to prove herself to them. She wanted to do the mission. She was becoming more and more determined to be a kunoichi as well. She didn't like the rules but she knew what she wanted to do and what it took.

"Your cover for the first mission will be Tami, she is 19 years old. You lived in Sea your entire life. It is very important that you go over this man." Tenten memorized the picture. "You have to get him to take you home." Tenten seemed uncomfortable. "From there knock him out, find his office. You're looking for his folders. We need to know when he is sending a boatload of weapons and dangerous Jutsu scrolls to Sound. It's very important." Tenten understood.

"Tami, 19, Sea, shipment of weapons and scrolls," Tenten repeated.

"Good, now we're going to work on your acting."

They set up a chair and instructed for Tenten to pretend. She waltzed up to the chair as if there was a guy there. "Hi sir, I'm Tami, what can I do for you?" Tenten asked in a very approachable way, making sure to lean toward the chair. Tenten flawlessly mimiced the girl she saw the day before, adding in her own things.

"Alright, alright." Nanami said. "You're good. Nali helped you."

"Yes, she was very helpful." Tenten told Nanami.

"She's good on her own. I just showed her people." Nali told Nanami. "She's talented, that's for sure."

"Thanks," Tenten said bowing.

Nanami pulled out a box. Inside were several needles. "These are poisoned. It will make him very sick. I would recommend doing it while you're still at the club, so he's getting ill on the way back. It will prevent things from getting uncomfortable."

"Too early and you won't make it there." Nali warned. "Then you've failed because no way he's going to fall for the same thing again."

"More than that, it's too late." Nonami told her. "The shipment will be leaving in the next 2 weeks. We want to have you back in time to send someone *eyeroll* to get the stuff. We need the info."

"So there is no leaving?" Tenten asked.

They all looked uncomfortable. "You can but you fail and that's dangerous. I'm sorry that this mission."

"It's fine. I don't fail. I've never taken failure before, what makes this any different?" She asked.

"Tenten… this is different."

"I'm no ninja but I'm going to do whatever it takes to protect our country. I don't want the sandnin to hurt our village."

"She's determined." Nali said. "I like you more and more everyday Aimi." Tenten smiled.

"We have a lot to teach you still." Nanami told Tenten. "Poison dance is one." She showed Tenten a standard needle weapon. Nanami started to dance and she put her hands together still dancing. "I'm using one hand to keep him entertained and the other is covering and grabbing the needle. Then you walk closer, wrap your arms around behind his head, stick the needle parallel to the spin. He'll feel it and you need to distract him." Tenten nodded.

"That was simple." Tenten followed the same sort of thing and pretended to insert the needle.

"Good job." Nanami commented. "Now we're going to throw out random questions to help you make a cover story." Tenten nodded.

"What part of Sea Country? I haven't heard of you."

"It was very small village, we were far from the sea. I'm new to this but I've got experience." They nodded.

"What made you do this?"

"My parents left me alone as a child, this is the only job I could get. A poor fragile female me." They laughed. Tenten was believable, maybe too over the top.

"Have you ever been traveling?"

"As a child I wondered with a group of people, I don't remember where we went."

"Ever heard of Konoha?"

"The grassy place, sure. Everyone has. I heard they're trying to start a war. Cocky, I think." They smiled.

"You're good." Nanami said.

"I've had practice." Tenten responded.

"I think that's good for now. Rule 13. Make lies believable, specific. You will have a test tonight but for now, you have time to yourself." Everyone except Nali exited.

"Let's go on the back porch," Tenten shrugged, having not left the house since going out with Nali the other day. "I have a feeling that you're going to need this." Nali handed her a fan.

"Why would I?" Tenten asked. She knew they used them as weapons but she left them behind.

"I'm going to teach you some things that might be helpful to you. Your friend with the special eyes.?" Tenten nodded, confused. "I bet he's a pain in your butt." Tenten didn't answer. "If you ever decide to fight him again I think this fan will help you."

"Why would that be?"

"I'm going to teach you to block chakra and repel it."

"You can do that?"

"Oh yeah, we don't usually get attack by ninjas. But, rule number 22, never be without a weapon. You can't be caught with kunai or shuriken, this is just as good, probably better."

Tenten looked at the fan, it wasn't like the one Temari had. Tenten knew that fans could be weapons, she had a hard time fighting them. She knew they could be strong. "On top of there being a lot of jutsus with them, not that we use them. You can funnel chakra out of there."

Tenten knew that's how Neji's techniques worked. He could push chakra out of his body. She could stop his attacks? She could become more of an opponent. "Nanami would be super angry if I told you this stuff. It's in the ninja territory."

"Why are you telling me this? I'm a kunoichi."

"Maybe now. I have a feeling your heart sweetheart, tells you to go back to them. More importantly, to that boy."

"What boy?"

"Hyuuga, pretty eyes, boy." Nali answered. "I don't do names. There is more to you two then you both think. He is very distraught. I know that when you do your test tonight he's going to be out there, looking for you."

"Why?"

"He has been wondering the streets the past few days. He's looking for you. I don't know what it is about you two but this isn't your thing. Not like this, not these rules. Nanami has her way, and I live like that. I think you should go back."

"But…"

"I know bun-girl," Nali liked her nicknames. "You are a ninja at heart, you love and thrive for that teamwork. I'm sure you enjoyed everyday of it. Even if it was hard and you got hurt. You more than anything love your teammates, especially pretty-eyes."

"I am not going to return."

"Rule 11. Don't get attached to anyone." Nali reminded her. "I'll let you pretend there is nothing between you two and that you'll come back after this but you aren't. I know that… maybe I'm wrong but when someone walks through that door, I know it."

"How?"

"You're a ninja at heart. I've said that already. You think like a ninja. You like schedules, teamwork, structure, partnership, friends. You don't like being alone. You probably don't believe rules 29 or 18."

"What are those?" Tenten asked her.

"Trust no one, rule number 18. I am sure that you came her trusting everyone in here. They won't be there, they won't have your back. If you're out there dying, they won't risk their lives for yours. Rule 6 is probably your enemy…"

"You are out for yourself…" Tenten replied.

"You are focused on the mission, you would be okay with dying out there if you completed the mission. You want to know it will get done without you. You want someone to have your back." Tenten nodded. "Rule 29. You can sleep easy if you follow the rules. You don't believe that. You're always cautious, aren't you?" Tenten knew it was all true.

"Why are you telling me this?" Tenten asked her.

"Tennie, you're going to go back there. I know it. I just hope you're careful. I want to teach you some of the tricks of the trade from me, everything died with me. I too broke the rules and lost people. You can't hop back and forth. Either you stay here, never having broken or you leave."

"I understand," Tenten answered. "I wanted to be a kunoichi, the best."

"Tennie, you will do one mission and do it with such talent and skill. You will show them all that their way is wrong. It won't change them. You will be considered the best kunoichi there ever was. Then you walk away, run."

"I hate that rule too." Tenten added smiling. Nali laughed.

"Of course you do, because ninjas don't back away. For now you follow those rules and be the greatest kunoichi there ever was, then you go back to where you belong." Nali was smiling at Tenten. "Rule number 30, there are always consequences. My hope for you is that everything that happens to you has great positive consequences."

Tenten and Nali went to a clearing not far away, Tenten erecting a protective silent barrier so no one would know what they did. Nali taught her tons of jutsus to block chakra. Even her own sort of kaiten, she was able to block weapons, and chakra. Tenten was so excited with all her new jutsus.

"I'm going to be a whole new ninja when I return." Tenten thought about it. "I can't wait to show everyone."

"See what I mean, you love the challenge of going against each other. You won't make it here very long even if I hadn't said anything." Nali told her. They returned back to the group.

Tenten stood in front of everyone. "So what do I have to do?"

"I want you to go grocery shopping for everyone, 50 people." Tenten was confused but she remembered that Nali had reminded her that Neji was on the watch for her. It wouldn't be so easy.

"What do you guys need?"

"Some more bread, some fruit, snacks and such, candy if you can manage it, some flowers to make this place more lively and get some cute outfits for yourself." Tenten nodded.

"Luck Aimi," Nali winked.

Tenten went to the marketplace with the bag she had been given kindly by the women. "I'd like 7 loafs of bread," she told the man. She paid with the money she had been given and continued on.

She was looking an apple when she was tapped on her back. She turned around. She resisted the urge to smile and yell "Neji!"

"Hello? Would you like this apple?" She asked holding it up to him. He looked at her.

Tenten panicked so she put the apple in her bag and turned around to look at more apples. Neji was still there. "I'd like these." She walked away but Neji followed her as she shopped. He didn't approach her again until she was heading home.

"Tenten?" He called. "Tenten!" He appeared in front of her. Tenten shuffled back like a villager would.

"Do you have a problem with me? What's wrong with your eyes? Are you blind?"

"What is your name?"

"Aimi," he looked at her, byakugan looking at her.

"No," he responded.

"Ehh… yeah, it is. I grew up in Konoha," careful to pronounce it different then she would normally. "I'll just be going then."

"Tenten!" He grabbed her arm.

"Ahhh, please don't hurt me, you can have my stuff." Everyone around her turned to her. "I don't know this person. I thought ninjas helped people!" Tenten didn't want to cry but she turned away.

"Hey, you leave that girl alone. Don't you have anything better to do?" Tenten ran away and Neji ignored them and went after her. She went into a corner. She was breathing hard. He was there, staring at her. She hopped backwards, pretending to fall and drop her bags.

Inside Tenten was laughing at herself. She was laughing at Neji. He was so cocky and determined. He thought he knew her so well. He was right but that wasn't the point. "You're Tenten."

"My name is Aimi, I live at 544 Gross street, with my adoptive sisters. I don't have anyone in the whole world but them, and I don't know her!" Tenten yelled at him, she started to cry.

Neji backed away. Tenten inwardly smirked, he was confused. He hated crying and Tenten would not cry. "Help someone help!" Around the corner came Shikamaru, she didn't know him well hopefully he wouldn't argue.

She first stepped away. "Are you going to hurt me too?" Tenten asked Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looked at her, then at Neji. "What's up Neji?"

"That's Tenten."

"You think so. I think she's just another troublesome woman."

"I was just trying to shop. Please. Please let me go!" She begged at Shikamaru.

"Neji, I don't think it's her."

"I'm not!" She screamed. Shikamaru winced.

"Okay, okay. Go away." Tenten scurried out, hopeful to get out of the way. Her last stop was flowers from the only flower store. Yamanaka's. She felt Neji following her as she went in.

"Hi, how can I help you?" Ino asked.

Tenten pretended to be out of breath. "I need flowers and quick. This ninja guy with weird eyes keeps following me."

"Really, that's weird. What do you want?"

"Something pretty, lillies maybe. Roses and carnations too." Be someone specific, lie specific. It was rule 23. Tenten took the flowers and continued to walk. She practiced her walk, relaxing hoping that Neji wasn't there anymore. She couldn't sense him.

She was almost home when she saw Neji standing in front of the house. Tenten backed away. He turned to her. "I'm sorry… I thought you were someone else." Neji disapeared. Tenten giggled, Neji had appologized to her. She went inside and set everything down.

"Okay, how did I do?"

"That guy was seriously after you. He was your teammate?" Nanami asked Tenten.

"Yes, he was. I'm a kunoichi and a great actress now." They all laughed.

"I have to say you were great. Then there was that other guy you were begging to save you. Too cute." Nali added.

"He went to check out your story. I think that's why he left." Nanami told her.

"Rule 23, didn't let me down." Tenten said smiling.

"You passed, I think on Monday you'll go."

"Really? You think so?" Tenten said excitedly.

"If you can trick a Hyuuga, who was your teammate with his byakugan, a prodigy no less to think your someone else, I'm sure you're ready."

"What is the point of that test other than for me to get harassed by him?"

"Everyone gets different tests." Nanami told her. "Everyone has a weakness. I noticed yours was your ninja typing. I figured you'd have a problem doing such a normal task without breaking cover."

"Rules 2,3,12. You are no one, you are who you are told to be, don't break cover." The other kept talking. "He's not going to give up so easy either. He'll be back, checking on us." Tenten added.

"He's troublesome." Tenten laughed.

"I can honestly say that would be a first for Neji. He's hardly ever troublesome. He normally keeps to himself, asks very little of you and expects even less." Tenten said. Nanami frowned.

"I know, I know." Tenten shook her head. "I don't know him, I'm not a ninja. That stuff never happened." Tenten went to her room and frowned. Was it worth it? She had no idea but seeing Neji so focused and distraught, so sure that she was Tenten, it made her laugh. Why did he care? How did he know who she was? Byakugan could only show you so much, we're all the same chakra system after all.


	5. Preparations

Chapter 4: Preparation

It was Sunday. Neji was just meditating in his room. He was stopped by someone knocking on his door. "Identify yourself,"

"Hinata," she said without stuttering.

He sighed and went to the door to open it. "What do you need, an escort?"

"I-I wanted to kn-know if you were okay." Hinata said. "Y-You were beaten b-badly the other day. It's n-not like you." She told him.

"I'm fine, I was just careless, not paying attention."

"Y-You're hurt again." She said noticing his wounds from once again sparing.

"It's nothing." She looked at him and he knew she wanted permission to heal him. "Fine." He mumbled. She sat quietly beside him and used her medicine on his wound, treating it.

"I h-hope you are w-well, e-everyone's worried." She told him. He shrugged. She nodded then left.

Kakashi was walking through the streets after buying another book. He was happy but he hadn't started to read it. "Do be careful on your way home. An ninja with strange eyes harrassed a young girl the other day." Kakashi stopped.

"You said a ninja with strange eyes?" He asked.

"You're a ninja too?"

"I am, I won't hurt you. I want to know about the ninja."

"He was a male…"

"18,19… red eyes?"

"No… he had pale eyes and looked as if he could see everything. His eyes looked like he was squinting."

"What was he doing?"

"He bothered this girl who was shopping."

"What about?"

"He called her some name, she tried to tell him that it wasn't her name. He didn't believe her."

"What did she look like?"

"Any other girl I see, dark brown hair, about the same age, small pretty thing she was. She wore a tad bit too much make up."

"Very odd," Kakashi said. "Thank you for the information. I'm going to check this out."

Kakashi quickly found Lee and Guy. "Kakashi, up for a challenge."

"No Guy, I heard something I want to check on."

"What about?" He asked.

"Your student, the Hyuuga… Neji was it?" Guy nodded.

"What about him?"

"I heard he was chasing around a girl in the marketplace the other day."

"That does not sound like my teammate, Neji." Lee said.

"It doesn't like Neji at all, you're right Lee." Kakashi sighed.

"Any clue what it was about?"

"The woman said he was confusing her for someone else."

"That is very odd. Anything else?" Guy asked.

"The girl had brown hair, average size, small and pretty, maybe too much make up."

"You think he thought it was Tenten?" Lee suggested.

"That is brilliant thinking Lee!" They hugged. Kakashi sighed.

"Why would he wonder if some random village girl was Tenten?"

"She went on her own mission. He has been acting odd ever since. He misses her, they trained together every day from sunrise to sunset, sometimes longer. Shorter if he beat her too badly."

"Why would he suspect that girl though?" Kakashi asked.

"He near loss yesterday to Lee, that's very odd. He's unfocused and hasn't really trained since she left." Guy told Kakashi.

"Do you know if it could be her?" Guy laughed.

"Tsunade sent her to do a very important top-secret mission. She will probably be gone a while, it is S-ranked."

"Then no way she would be here, especially acting under a false identity as a villager."

"It is so obvious he has lost his mind!" Lee said.

"I think so, poor kid. He pushed himself too hard." Guy responded.

"I am going to look into this some more." Kakashi answered and wondered around.

He asked random people. "There was another boy with him. I see him around the flower shop often. He made the other boy let her go."

"Let her go?"

"He cornered her in an alley." The woman responded. "I was going to get help when the other one asked for help."

Kakashi had an idea who the other ninja was but would ask Ino. He walked in. "Kakashi-sensei? What do you want?"

"Shikamaru comes around her a lot, right?"

"I guess, he doesn't do anything else except missions and stare at those stupid clouds."

"Was he here a few days back?"

"Yeah, but he left when he heard a ruckus. I remember him complaining about how it was some troublesome girl screaming."

"Did you see the girl?"

"Actually I did! She bought a bunch of flowers. Odd assortment, never put the flowers together she named in my life."

"Guy seems to think Neji thought the girl was Tenten."

"She mentioned a weird-eyed boy. Then again Neji did follow her in. I don't think his eyes are weird though, they're kind of pretty."

"The girl?"

"What about her?"

"Do you think she was Tenten?"

Ino laughed lard. "No offense to Tenten but this girl… WAY prettier than Tenten could hope to be. It was take so much work. She wore a decent amount of make-up, could use more but she was wearing normal clothes, a dress kimono. You wouldn't see Tenten in one EVER."

"I'll just take your word for it, Ino." Kakashi said sighing. "Do you know where she went?" He asked her.

"She made a left out of here, I'd ask Shika if he's around." Kakashi sighed, on a wild goose chase about this girl.

He found shikamaru staring at clouds. "Oh man, more trouble."

"Not really, I need to ask you a few questions."

"About the girl Neji was chasing…. No, I didn't think she looked like Tenten. Tenten is such a tom boy. She was begging for me to save her from him. She was crying too. So troublesome. Tenten isn't troublesome, she was soo much."

"You sure?" He nodded but shrugged.

"Neji would know here better than anyone. He used his byakugan. I'm sure he has her chakra system memorized by now. Bet he doesn't need it when it comes to her. I would doubt he would follow her around if he wasn't sure."

"Did you see where she went?"

"Not really, ask Neji, he followed her some more." Kakashi didn't want to have to confront Neji, if it was unnecessary.

"You sure you don't know where." Shikamaru nodded. Kakashi walked away and asked people if they had seen that girl before.

"I don't pay much attention but I remember seeing her go to the girls' house."

"What?"

"It's a group of women who live together. They are friends, act like sisters." Kakashi asked for directions and arrived at a huge structure. He sighed and walked up to the door.

"I'll get it." Inside Tenten opened the door. She was shocked to see Kakashi.

He looked at her, sqinting. "Hello?" She asked, a little bit scared. Her acting kicking in. She wouldn't break cover unless she had to. The women told her that Tsunade come here herself. Ninjas and ANBU do not.

"I'm sorry, I think this is the wrong place." She backed away from the door and closed it. She leaned against it and fell to the ground.

"Who was it Aimi?"

"A jounin ninja teacher, he was at the wrong door but…"

"You know he was checking to see what everything was about." Tenten nodded.

"Don't worry, you did a great day. They'll never figure it out." Kakashi had to check with Tsunade on this one.

He knocked on the door, Sizune let her in. "What's up Kakashi?"

"Neji chased down a village girl assuming her to be Tenten." Kakashi said.

"Really? That is very odd and out of character for him."

"I checked it out but she seemed to be not the girl."

"You went after her too? What is wrong with you guys?" Tsunade asked. "I'll have so many reports of women being terrified by ninja it will be a mess!"

"I want to know the truth about her mission."

"She has a mission in Sea Country, S-rank. I can't tell you more, you know that." She answered.

"Alright, Alright."

"It's very worrisome about poor Neji. He's really loosing him mind without Tenten. I didn't know he cared."

"I bet he didn't know he cared." Tsunade added.

"Alright then, I'll be going." She nodded. Kakashi smirked as he left. He had his suspicions as he realized that Shikamaru was right, Neji would know her. He could see that that girl was Tenten. The pink tag on the mission copy of Tenten's that he had confirmed it. She was doing a kunoichi mission and right now was instead here in Konoho, the real question was why. He didn't care, she had her reasons but it would be trouble if Neji didn't behave.

He smirked and went off to read his book, not caring what would happen next. No way that it would be more interesting than his book!

Tenten was preparing everything for her mission. She had learned a few more rules to remember before she left.

16 Be careful. Watch your back.

24 If it seems too easy, be more careful.

26 If you mess up, you're on your own.

27 Don't involve others.

She remembered the conversation she had had that lead to her learning the last of all the rules. She had come home from the mission. "I knew it seemed too easy." She told them.

"Rule number 24, if it seems too easy, be more careful." Tenten knew that, she would not ever be careless. Nanami looked at her.

"I was, I took care of it didn't I?" Tenten responded.

"Rule 26. If you mess up, you're on your own." Nanami told her. "If they would have found out who you were then we wouldn't have let you back Tenten. You have to be careful."

"Why do you have that rule? One mess up is really that bad."

"Yes it is, you could loose those you involve's lives! That's why we work alone. Rule 27. Don't involve others!"

"I think that is stupid. It's easier to take care of thing when you have more people."

"More people more risk. Rule 16. Be careful. Watch your own back. You don't have a team out there." Nanami warned her. "When you leave it's just you versus the world Aimi."

"It's a long lonely road, Aimi." Nali warned her.

"I know. I know." Tenten stormed into her room, slamming the door.

"Think we were too hard on her?" Nali asked sarcastically.

"She is just a child, she is knew to this."

"It doesn't help you gave her a mission she really can't fail, she can't walk away from and that is going to put her in an uncomfortable place!" Nali yelled.

"You were the one who was all for us doing this mission!" Nanami yelled at her.

"I wanted the mission done. I told you not to bring in someone new. She's a ninja. You know that and I know that. This is hard for her. You know how it was at first, we didn't get a mission for months after we joined. She has to learn everything we did in months in days!"

"Nali…" Nanami said.

"Don't act like you're the boss of us all, Nanami." Nali yelled at her.

"She's stronger than we are, we all said no. We didn't want to do this."

"That or we can't, I was the only one who could and I can't because I can't hold a stupid henge Jutsu." Nali punched the wall. "We all won't do it, so we brought in her and left a burden none of us can take on her."

"All our faith and hopes are in her," Nanami said.

"We're doomed." Someone said.

"You're all idiots." Tenten said coming out of her room, a bright smile on her face. "I'm going to do this mission flawlessly. You see this white kimono, it's staying that way. I'm going to get that information and bring it back without a mistake a flaw or a broken rule."

"Really?" Nali asked her.

"Maybe not the rule thing because frankly… your rules stink. We'll talk later, I have to get some sleep before I leave for my mission tomorrow. Don't look for me." Tenten returned to her bed.

Tenten packed up her things and instead of packing kunai or shuriken she packed three fans. She had worked really hard with them and she had a feeling that is what she needed. It would be a turning point for her. She could be the weapon's mistress, best kunoichi ever, and fan master. She smiled at herself.

Meanwhile 9 of the konoha 12 were meeting. Neji, Sasuke and of course Tenten were not there. "I heard from Neji that the girl was leaving tomorrow. It's our last chance to see her." Lee said excitedly.

"Then we will," Sakura decided.

They all agreed, a plan was hatched.

"So we all show up tomorrow and see this girl?" Ino asked to clarify.

"Yeah, I guess so." Sakura told her.

"I think this is pointless." Shikamaru said. "I told you, I don't think that troublesome girl was Tenten!"

"I don't care what you think Shika!" Ino said. "Honestly, I don't believe it either."

"But my dear teammate Neji thinks so," Lee told them.

"That's why you told all of us Lee." Sakura said. "We'll figure this out."

"I wonder if she has any more food scrolls with her?" Choji asked.

Ino hit him. "Of course not, villagers don't carry food scrolls. If she's being a villager I think I have a better plan."

"We are not going to break her cover, Ino." Sakura said. "You're such an idiot."

"What? I think it is a perfectly reasonable thing to do."

"Until you get in trouble with the hokage, she is such a troublesome woman." Shikamaru said.

"I'll tell her you said that Shikamaru." Sakura said smiling.

Ino hit her. "I don't know about this…" Kiba said. Shino was quiet.

"Nii-san wouldn't think anyone w-was Tenten." Hinata said. "I wish I could have seen her. I'm sure he's right though…"

"Believe it! Believe him!" Naruto said. Everyone sighed.

"Hinata, you make sure that she can't see any of us." Hinata nodded.

"Do you think she'll be with anyone Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

"I don't know. I only saw Neji following her. I didn't see anyone else."

"I didn't either. I bet she's alone on this." Ino added.

"It is a solo S-rank mission." Kiba reminded them.

"We do not want to endanger her so we must be careful." Lee said.

"I heard Neji was following her." Ino gossiped to them.

"What?" Everyone kept talking about the plan until the went home as it was too late and they had an early morning plan to do.


	6. The Start

**Chapter 5: The start of the mission**

Neji walked into the hokage's office. "Yes Neji?"

"You called me here." He reminded her.

"Yes, I heard you were following village women around and using your byakugan. I wouldn't want your uncle to find out." Neji slanted his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know what's going on." She told him.

"That's it?" She nodded. "I think this girl is Tenten." He held a picture up of Aimi [Tenten].

"I don't know Neji, I don't see it."

"She's leaving tomorrow."

"Oh is she? Tenten left a while ago Neji."

"I do not think so."

"You don't think I know what I'm talking about?" She asked.

"I believe you are deceiving me."

"Don't you dare use your byakugan on me Neji."

"Of course I would not. I would be punished by my uncle with the cursed seal."

"I know, that's why I want you to leave her alone. I don't want him doing anything."

"She'll be gone soon enough."

"You want to follow her?" It was either a statement or a question either way he would answer.

"I do," she smiled.

She sighed. "You are so stubborn. Follow the girl around but be careful. If she was Tenten, and maybe you're right and maybe she is, I have no idea but she probably has her reasons for everything she is doing. I wouldn't recommend you causing problems in her mission."

"Of course I would not,"

"Why do you want to go anyway Neji?"

"I want to find out who she is." He answered.

"How want to stalk a random girl when Tenten will probably return soon?" She said. He thought she made him sound ridiculous.

"Yes, I am sure it is her."

"Why are you going?"

"I want to know what is going on. You seem unwilling to tell me one way or the other. I want to see for myself." She told him.

"Why do you care so much?"

"She is my teammate, I care for her. I don't think she should be doing this."

"So you have no faith in her, think she's going to get hurt and want to babysit her."

"I think if it was Tenten, she would have returned by now. However I have my reasons to believe this girl is Tenten. Either way I will find Tenten and make sure nothing has or will happen to her."

"You are so caring and compassionate, Neji." Tsunade said. "I'm sorry I can't allow you to watch this poor girl."

"Why not!" He demanded.

"Because I said so, now back off." She told him.

"I will go without your permission. I can leave on vacation can I not." He said smirking.

"Oh no you can't, not if I give you a mission." She responded. "You didn't do the paperwork."

"You wouldn't know if I did, I did." He smirked.

She smirked. "Then where is…" He pulled up a form that had been filled out days in advance. "You're good. Too bad I didn't sign it."

He pointed to a signature. "Stupid Hyuugas," she mumbled. She grabbed his shirt. "You mess up and do anything that requites you with being a ninja or messes with her mission and you will get it, not just from me Neji Hyuuga, but from your family as well." That was a threat, Neji hated his family and he didn't want their wrath on his head, literally.

She snatched the forehead protector off his head. "You can't wear this though, you're not a ninja if you're on vacation are you?" Neji frowned. She smiled.

"I can't let you starting a war if you misbehave. If you die at least we won't even have to worry about them stealing the secrets. You have the cursed seal." Neji glared at her but relaxed.

"Fine. I'll be going," he turned angry and steaming mad. Tsunade hoped for the best and sighed.

"I should really pay attention to the paperwork…" she shrugged and went back to sleep.

Tenten woke up and did the normal things she would. She got dressed in a villager kimono, she packed her backpack, and prepared her outfits all. She put on make up and put her hair in a ponytail. She would have done buns but she decided on this way.

When she walked out everyone was awake. "Hi everyone?" Nanami approached here. "You haven't covered all the rules, there are three yet for you to learn." Tenten smiled.

"I hate your rules and isn't it a little too late." Tenten had stared at all the rules last night, committing them to memory.

"Rule 17. Double Check All Information." Nanami handed her the file. "Be careful, here's everything we know about him and this stuff. Burn it before you get there.

"Rule 20." Nali said. "If someone is too interested, leave. The exception is your target. If someone else is paying too much attention, he's probably a guard or someone who knows what's going on. Get out of there."

"I actually think that rule is okay." Nali smiled.

"Rule 25. Personally involved, step away. You don't want to have to fight real emotions while faking others. You have to be no one, you have no identity. You are Tami, Sea Country, 19, that's all you are."

"The last rule, not last in number but the one you must know."

"Rule 28…" Nanami started.

Everyone came in, including Tenten. "Honor to my village and self."

"This is our creed, this is what we live for." Nanami said. "Nali is going to be with you when you leave, good luck. Do us well."

Tenten nodded and went with Nali to the front gate. "Goodbye, I'll miss you." Nali said hugging her. "You're surrounded by ninja." She told Tenten when they hugged.

"I know, I know they're my friends too. I'll be fine. They can't follow."

"I'll make sure." They separated smiled and Tenten left with only her bag and began walking at regular pace. It would be a long walk.

"That was her?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah! See, she looks nothing like Tenten."

"I must agree." Lee said. "Neji is loosing his mind."

"I doubt that." Shikamaru said. "We don't love the girl anyway."

"Woooh, what?" Sakura asked.

"Neji obviously loves Tenten to do all this for her. He obviously misses her."

Everyone laughs. "You're hillarious Shika, he just misses having someone to beat up. I feel bad for her having to train with him all the time." Ino said.

"She seems happy about it though…" Sakura said.

"It's your imagaination, who wants to work hard?" Kiba said. Shino nodded.

"That settles it, he just wants her to help him train!" Ino said.

"Yes," everyone but Shikamaru agreed. He shook his head about them all acting like idiots.

At the end of the day Tenten arrived in Sea Country, sure she had cheated and used chakra to make her a lot faster. She used the cover of trees and didn't do it anywhere near Sea Country. She was sure she was safe, no one would suspect or know.

Very far behind her was Nali. "She really is a ninja." She was out of breath, running to try to keep up, not remembering how to use chakra on her feet. Nali looked around and didn't notice anyone as she took a break. "At least I know where she is."

Neji was also following behind Tenten's trail. Far enough just to keep her on the outside of his byakugan sight so that no way she could see him. He noticed that the girl who was with Tenten as she left was also following although he was sure that Tenten was unaware. Tenten didn't leave people behind and he doubted that they would purposely separate.

Tenten arrived at the club. She waltzed in wearing a practice uniform. "I heard you needed another girl." A man came over to her.

"So what if I do. You interested? Any good?"

"You bet, I'm young and I'm great company." Tenten smiled.

"Are you? Want to prove that to me?" The owner asked. Tenten knew how it worked in these clubs.

"How about you sit on down and I'll show you?" She smiled again.

"Alright then," he sat down and Tenten walked around him. Walking just like Nali and Nanami had taught her. Long strides. She leaned over him running her nails against his face gently.

"I need a job, I'm very poor and very alone. I don't have no one in this whole world." Tenten looked sat in front of him but continued to dance.

"You've got the job."

"250 a night and tips," she asked leaning closer to him and looking innocent.

"Sure, anything for you girl." She smiled. "What's your name anyway?"

"Tami," She answered.

"Cute, how old are you?"

"19, young enough for your show."

"You're a perfect age, gorgeous to put in it."

"Know any dances,"

"It just so happened I have yours to memory," she walked up on stage, no one being there and started the entire dance. She came down and then sat on his lab.

"You are great, much better than even our best." She smiled, proud with herself.

"Thanks, so how about twice that then?"

"Sure, you do great work. I haven't wanted a girl like you in a while." Inside Tenten was grossed out but she got up. They shook hands and he got her one of their costumes.

It was midday morning and the club was closed, they did normal business in the day hours so she was sent home. She had made well over the amount she was predicting to make. Nali was right, it was easy money. She hadn't seen her target, that's what she was worried about. She also realized that the costume didn't have sleeves so she had no way to store the needles. She needed a new plan.

She laid down in the bed, she closed her eyes. She couldn't stay up a second longer. For once she would stick with rule 29 and sleep easy knowing she was a kunoichi.

Meanwhile Neji was in shock. He had watched from a nearby alley as she had done that. He thought he was loosing his mind. He thought he was crazy when she walked in, having changed her outfit into a reveling outfit. For a second he though he was in a genjutsu, that he was in some alternate dimention. He couldn't get himself out of it so he had to accept it.

He was angry. "This is what she decided to do!" He was angry at himself. He had come all the way out here chasing this girl. He was so sure it was Tenten. Any thought he had that it was Tenten was erased, it was not Tenten. Tenten would not subject herself to that. She was better than that. Selling herself for those guys, what was wrong with her?

He detested women like that. He was insulted and found they didn't deserve to be alive. People who read such books like icha icha was one thing. It was cheap and discusting that a woman would show off her body for the pleasure of men. Especially strange men in a public place. It was not acceptable.

He wanted to act like a father and go in there and drag her out. Embarassing her and yelling at her. Neji was calm instead. He didn't know who the girl was but it wasn't Tenten. He then remembered the woman who the girl had left with, he decided to find and talk to her.

Exhausted at noon, Nali collapsed in a bed in a hotel. It was not the same one that she had ever been to when she had visited, she was in a different one as Neji and Tenten were at as well. Neji and Tenten were also at different ones. Neji did not settle for the kind of place that Tenten had just cheaply picked.

Tenten was trying to appear conspicuous so she did the same kinds of things that they would expect her to do. She wore her worst clothes only bring one nice kimono and set of normal attire. She had ripped up dresses, mini-skirts and the whole deal. She had to play the role. It was rule 12.

Nali had only slept a few hours when someone knocked on her door. She opened it to see Neji. She smirked to herself. "Ahhhh, stalker!" People didn't hear. He stepped into the room closing the door behind her.

"Who are you?"

Nali wouldn't give up her cover, not for everything. "My name is Ania, don't hurt me. I'm just on vacation."

"I know you're acting." Neji said calmly.

Nali cursed. "What do you want?" She crossed her arms.

"Tell me what's going on," he demanded.

"Sorry, I don't know. I'm just watching my little sister."

"Sister?"

"Yep, I saw you chasing after her the other day. I saw you follow her so I followed you." Nali crossed her arms. "Stay away from you, she had enough horrible people in her life as it is. She has to work at those clubs all the time to get food."

"Yet you're in this nice hotel, away from her." He was smart, she'd give him that.

"We're part of a group, she has to earn her keep. We came her because they pay more for younger girls. Can't get that everywhere!"

"That's disgusting." He told her.

"You try being 30 and finding another job, there isn't much to do in this life. For a girl like her, there isn't anything either. She's so young maybe she'll get a real job. She can learn. She's bright." She tried to tell him. She was if pleading with him to believe her story, to understand.

"I don't care." He answered.

"Why are you here?" She asked him.

"I…" He stopped, he was unsure why he was anymore. That wasn't Tenten, why was he so determined to know. Did he want to find out that's the kind of person Tenten was? If she was he was ashamed to have known her.

"Will you please leave us alone?"

There was a knock at the door. Neji turned and opened it. "Get that man, he's trying to hurt me." The owner of the building made Neji leave. She was sure that he would find her. She knew he would. He had the byakugan. She knew that Neji would mess this up for Tenten, it was so predictable.

She wondered that if Tenten didn't have such obnoxious determined friends would she have stayed. Nali thought about the kind of person Tenten was and concluded that she wouldn't. Tenten would not follow the rules, she would make friends, create alliances. Tenten was not a loner.

Nali felt glad to have met Tenten and sad that she wouldn't see her again. Nali knew that if Tenten became a ninja and Nali would stay with the group they couldn't be friends, it was rule 5 afterall. Nali would miss the young girl's smiling face and unique attitude. Her determination to learn and suceed.

Nali felt glad that she had taught Tenten something to show the Hyuuga that she was better. A Hyuuga had their tricks now Tenten had her own. She was supposed to pass them on to her own kids, through her family but she wouldn't marry or have kids. She was a true-heart kunoichi. She would live and die alone, surrounded by people who only tolerated her and lived by the same stupid rules she did.

She knew that it was too late for her to return being a ninja. She had stopped when she was only 16. She was 19 herself when she did her first kunoichi mission. She had been a slower learner. She had watched so many people died and lately since Nanami came with the rules, things were better. The rules did protect them but only from stupidity.

Nali knew in her heart that Tenten could follow every rule except 4 and 5 and never risk a single life. She believed in Tenten. She had a feeling that Tenten would change how they saw everything. Nali wanted that and that is why she had taken to the young girl, she wished she could have done something.

Nanami hated ninja for some unknown reason. If anything the only friends a kunoichi should have are ninja because they can protect themselves. Nali doubted if any run of the mill guy that kunoichi typically dealt with could even touch Neji.

Nali decided that being 40, she would retired in a few years. She would have to, she had enough money saved. Nanami made sure the bills were paid and there was food, you only bought close and specialty items. Nali would leave and take care of herself for the rest of her days happy.

She wanted to see her friend Tenten get married to the Hyuuga Boy, it would be many more years but she wanted to go. If she was a kunoichi she would not be allowed, maybe she would but she figured Nanami wouldn't allow it.

The older you got the harder it was to be a kunoichi, you had to start relying on jutsus to keep you young and appealing. If you were like Nali and you couldn't use them or hold them, there was only so long until you had to stop. A failed cover is a life at stake. Don't break your cover, rule 12.

Nali laid down and worried about Tenten. She wondered how her friend was taking the new job. Tenten had not actually done any of it before, it was all theoretical but she could only know that her friend was skilled and she had faith. Tenten was the best kunoichi ever after all. There was no argument in Nali's mind. Her friend was the greatest.


	7. The Target

**Chapter 6: The target**

Tenten had been doing this for 5 nights now. It was a Saturday night. Still, no sign of her target. She had already made more money in this job then she did in a year of missions with her team. She was yet to be discussed with herself. She made sure they didn't touch her inappropriately and she didn't get too close. It was a loss of revenue but she did things her way.

"So Heki, do you have a new girl to replace that horrible last one?"

"Oh do I but you're going to have to pay up. She's high cost."

"Is that so?"

"She's young and she has to live off of this money. She started Monday but she has more talent than anyone."

"How much for a private room with her?"

"You'd have to ask her, she hasn't done one yet."

"Really? Why not?"

"Don't know?"

"She not that good? I thought you said she was." Tenten focused on the voice and tried to work even harder, better than she was before. The man she was dancing in front of gave her a ton more and he called her.

"Tami, I have a real customer for you." Tenten walked over looking as appealing as possible.

"Do you? What kind of pay?"

"More than you made already this week." She choked literally.

"That's not appealing. She must be working cheap." The man said. He looked Tenten over. "She doesn't look cheap, she sure looks genuine."

"I assure you, she is." Tenten smiled innocently at him.

"Alright, I'll take her." Tenten was confused. Heki moved close to her.

"Four times what you made this week if you take him into the back room and dance." Tenten relaxed.

"Just dance?" She made sure she clarified. She was a skeptic. Rule 20, 24, 8, 9, 10 all popped into her head as warning.

20 If someone seems too interested, leave.

24 If it seems too easy, be more careful.

8 If it gets too hard, leave.

9 You're on your own.

10 It is never easy

"Yes Tami, just dance. You young people have to question everything. We don't do it here, obviously. That's against the law. You're here for another hour but then what you do for what money is your own price to set." Tenten would remember that. "He'll request things and such. You can say no and walk out. I'd advise not if you want to stay around."

Tenten remembered rules 3, 12, 14, 15. Remembering the rules did calm her nerves. Rule 3: You are who you are told to be. 12: Don't break your cover. 14: If you aren't willing, say no. She took a deep breath, smiled and breathed out. 15: If you are, be prepared.

"Alright, let's go." She took her target's hand and escorted him into a room.

In the room was just a couch. It was dark but there were lights toward the front of the room. She guessed they were so he could see her.

"So you like to be alone, huh?" Tenten asked him, dancing.

"Yeah, I don't like people to know I'm here."

"So what do you like?" She asked him.

"Young girls like yourself." Tenten closed on him. She had to wait for an hour to pass before she could… well she was supposed to poison him. She was an idiot, no weapons, no poison. What was she going to do? Rule 22, always have a weapon. She sighed, she had forgotten a rule. She supposed she was her own weapon but she couldn't fight. She'd have to just go with it.

"So tell me about you?" Tenten said still dancing and walking around.

"I'm just a simple man. I enjoy watching young girls." You better enjoy nothing more, she thought to herself.

"Just watching?" She asked pouting.

"Oh, you in for something more?" He asked, he was excited and she wanted to smack him. Rule 12!

"Not here, not now or yet." He smirked.

"I get off in an hour, he closes up for sleep before the regular staff comes in."

"So then you…"

"I have a cute little room at some dumpy hotel on the west side." She said.

"That won't do for you, you deserve so much more." She agreed; she didn't deserve this. She was much better than this.

"What do you have in mind?" She smiled as he just threw more and more money on the ground. She sighed at how the real money was always in doing horrible things.

"I have a place over looking the sea."

"Oooh," she faked interest.

"Yeah, I'll take you there."

"I like that." Tenten told him. Then she noticed he was getting bored. "Want a drink?"

"Yeah, but not something too strong."

"Course not; I want to have fun later." She said walking out. She was going to get him drunk. She knew she'd have to get the address out of him, just in case. She remembered what they had said about poisoning to early.

She went to the place asked for a drink for her client, spiked it with tons of stuff she could find and returned. He gulped it down. "This is great what is it?"

"My specialty," She answered smiling. He nodded and she continued to dance until he was starting to get drunk.

"So what's your address?"

"123, it was easy to remember."

"Street name?" She asked.

"Akudi," she smiled as she danced until the boss kicked them out. She collected the money and told the boss she wouldn't be coming back. He was confused but paid her for the night. Tenten had never seen so much money in her entire life. She could rejoice that she wouldn't be doing missions for a while, yet.

She followed his semi-directions to his house. He took her into the bedroom. "I need to use the bathroom." She made a quick trip around the house, no one seemed to be there.

She returned to the room. He was already taking of his shirt and his pants. "Ready?" He asked. "Want to help me?"

"Oh no, I couldn't." She hid her face. She jumped when he came up behind her, hands on her hips.

"Don't be so innocent, haven't you done this before?"

"Not with someone so… experienced." She pretended to blush and giggle. She hadn't been taught these things. She needed a plan.

Neji was following also. Seeing the girl been in the room with him, getting money thrown at her as she danced made him angrier by the second. He was obsessed with watching this girl. He hadn't slept in days. He was determined to find out if this was her.

Somewhere inside of him he knew it was her. He couldn't be mistaken. It killed him to think that was Tenten. Tenten was dancing to make money with her sister. Neji didn't remember Tenten ever mentioning a sister. Was this all a trick? A very bad genjutsu. He kept hoping that but he was sure he was awake.

He kept an eye on the girl and checked on the other girl. He couldn't remember her name either, or the name that Tenten was going by. Inside he was angry at her. Was this really what it had come to? She could have asked for help if it was really money. He would have given her anything she needed. She would just have to ask, he had saved up a lot of money from missions. He didn't need it. What could he use it for?

He saw the other girl and stepped in front of her. She jumped back and fell on her butt. She was most certainly not a ninja. What kind of ninja did that? A poorly skilled one. "You scared me." He glared at her.

"What is going on?" He asked.

"She's performing a service, duh!" Nali said. Neji nearly choked hearing that.

"You're allowing this."

"It's not my call. It's a rule. 14 and 15."

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing, you wouldn't understand. We have a code of conduct."

"Like morals." Neji snorted. "I doubt you have them." She ran at him, he dodged and fell to the ground.

"Don't you dare insult my morals, you!" She didn't have any insults.

"You sell your body for money too?" She moved quick enough to smack him solidly across his face.

"Rule 28, baka. Don't forget it." She crossed her arms. "What are you doing here?"

"I do not know."

"Then go somewhere, you obviously hate us. Why follow?"

"I do not know." He answered again.

"You have problems. Following two strangers."

"I know who she is."

"I doubt it."

"I do, inside I do." She watched as he looked out.

"You aren't sure anymore are you." She laughed.

"What?"

"You think you knew her. You thought you knew her." She laughed again.

"It's not funny." He responded.

"It is, you don't know her at all do you."

"And you do?"

"I know her better than you do, that's for sure." Nali was cocky but she did. She knew the kind of person Tenten was, they were one in the same.

"So what's going to happen?"

"You don't know. I thought you knew her." Nali mocked.

"I thought I did, you are right."

"Then watch, I know about your eyes." Neji remembered Tenten's words, they were one in the same.

Neji activated his Byakugan and watched. She tapped his shoulders. "Don't interfere, this is very very important."

"You're disgusting." Neji answered.

"Just watch, I thought you were smart." She remarked.

Tenten had several layers on of her costume and he wanted a show of them being taken off. She was not a stripper but she was willing, 14. She was down to a spaghetti strap top and some spandex shorts. "So what now?" She asked.

"Keep going," he responded.

"No, I'm good." He went at her and she dodged, he hit the wall. He got back off. He grabbed her by her hair. "Ow, ow." She said yanking her hair.

He pulled out a kunai and she knew she was in trouble. She dodged and he cut her hair. She ran out of the room. Rule 7,8. She called them, run and the mission is secondary to her life. She was freaking out. He was throwing them at her.

She didn't have anything on her. She hated rule 22. She looked around for anything to use. "How come he has weapons?" She asked herself.

She needed a plan and fast. She would not fail. She would show them all. She stopped running. She shook her head, she was a kunoichi, she didn't run. She fought. She ran at him, blocking the kunai in one hand and dodging the other. She kneed him.

"Oops, I'm soooo sorry." She said innocently. She then took his kunai and stabbed him in the leg. He wouldn't be chasing her anytime soon. She then took a hit at one of the only pressure points that Neji had taught her. He was out immediately.

She ran around the house into the office that he had notice before. She went threw several drawers and then found one locked, it had to be the one. She smiled as she took a hairpin from her hair. The girls had taught her this. She went threw the papers when she heard the guy was waking up.

"I know, I don't have the time." She shook her head and went through them.

Sunday! 2am leaving coast. Stops in Wave after 3 days, for one day. She stuck back in the drawer and closed it. She made a circle and went into the bedroom. "Are you okay?" She asked. "You went off on a rampage and stabbed yourself in the leg." She said.

He grabbed her by the throat, she was being choked. She was then unconscious. Weak in his grasp.

Neji was watching. "This girl is running around like an idiot."

"What is she doing?" Nali asked him.

"She's… dodging kunai?"

"Kunai? Does she have any?" Nali asked panic.

"No." He answered simply.

"What it's rule 22!" Nali yelled.

"I don't know the rules, be quiet."

He watched as she went at the man, taking him out. Neji winced as he watched the girl knee and punch the guy, then stab the pressure point. "Where is she going?"

"I don't know. Where is she going?" Nali asked.

"It looks like an office. She's looking throught lots of papers."

"That a girl, Tami."

"What?" Neji turned to look at Nali.

"It's her name, duh!" Nali responded.

"I am quite sure that is not what she told me before."

"Whatever, what's going on?"

"She's going back to him."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know."

"Oh no… he's choking her." Neji wasn't going to take this. He jumped the fence and used empty palm to hit him. Tenten fell from his grasp and landed on her back. Nali ran after, clearing the fence easily.

Nali scooped her up and ran. Neji was shocked as he followed after them. Nali took Tenten back to her own hotel room. Then she left her there, and walked out.

"Why'd you do that?" Neji was very angry.

"It's what you're supposed to do."

"What?"

"Rule number 25. Personally involved, step away."

"That's stupid."

"Rule 9. You're on your own."

"Why are you here then?"

"I broke rule 11, don't get attached to anyone."

"So if she's on her own why are you here? Why didn't you leave her?"

"She can't break cover, rule 12. You can't leave anything behind, 21."

"So why are you leaving?" Neji asked again.

"She's on her own. I'm not supposed to be here, it's rule 9. I'll get in trouble."

"Won't she wonder what happened?"

"Probably but she wont' know… will she?"

"Rule 26, if you mess up, you're on your own. She messed up so she's on her own. Rule 27, don't involve others. You broke the rule for her, idiot!"

"I don't know the rules." He answered.

"I know that." She yelled, near spitting at them.

"Walk away if you know what's good for you Neji Hyuuga." She left making sure everything was locked up.


	8. Understanding

Chapter 7: Understanding

Tenten opened her eyes, she panicked. She noticed that she was back in her hotel room. She didn't know how. She had no one here to protect her or save her. Or did she? Tenten shrugged and saw that all her money was sitting on the table.

Tenten remembered the fight, getting the information. Saturday, 2am. She panicked. She had to get back to Konoha! She stuffed everything in her bag, grabbing the first outfit she found and ran out of the village.

She ran at normal human pace until she figured she was as far from the village as she could be. She then went full ninja speed… like when she had to race Lee until she hit the village. She went in through Tsunade's window.

"Tenten?"

"Aimi but I must tell you lady Hokage. The shipment left 2am Sunday. I only found out Sunday night. I appologize, my target wouldn't appear." It was now Wednesday afternoon, that was not good. It had taken her so long with the long boat ride and journey.

"I understand… Aimi…?" Tenten nodded. Tsunade smiled. "Don't worry I know a team of ninjas who will be happy to rush at crazy speeds to interfere." Tenten smiled thinking about Lee and Guy. Tenten then walked out and returned to the building.

Nanami was standing outside gardening. She turned around. "How…? When…?"

Tenten bowed. "I am sorry but I'm going back to being a female ninja. It is my place."

"Why is this?"

"Doesn't matter! No rule to explain!" Tenten yelled running to her team.

Guy and Lee were there. The ANBU told them all to go to the office. "Tenten?" Tsunade asked her.

"Yes."

"You're not tired."

"I have to do this."

"Alright then. S-rank, get to the dock. Their first stop is in Wave Country." There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," It was Neji, he looked worst then Tenten.

"Hey Neji, what's up?" She asked with her usual smile on her face.

"Uhhh…"

"Pull it together, Neji. We have a mission to do." She told him.

"Your hair is down." She looked at it.

"Oh yeah it is, I was in a rush to see you guys. We have a mission an ANBU told me."

"Do we?" He asked her.

"Yes you do, Neji Hyuuga. Back from vacation, I see."

"You were on vacation?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah…" he responded, looking at her, dressed in her normal attire except her hair.

"Ahem, so it took three days to land on Wave Country, Tuesday night. I know it is Wednesday evening but…"

"They just left Wave didn't they?" Tenten asked.

"Yes, you need to intercept some scrolls and weapons. Destroy them if you have to, I'd rather keep them but…"

Everyone knew what was going on. They would head out in the path. The stuff would be carried by hand by people through fire country. Tenten thought it was stupid but they had to intercept it. "Half a day toward them and we'll run into them, so be prepared." Guy told them, figuring it out.

Tenten was about to die from exhaustion and hunger but she couldn't stop. She had already tied up her buns. "So Tenten how was your mission?" Lee asked her.

"Nothing special, a little hard but nothing too hard." She smiled at him.

"Neji missed you so much." Lee told her. She started laughing and crashed nearly into a tree branch laughing.

"That's hillarious Lee." She turned to look at Neji. "You didn't miss me did you?"

"I didn't get much training done," he answered.

"He was just inconvenienced, Lee. Totally different," she answered smiling.

"I don't know Tenten…"

"Quiet," Neji said activiating his Byakugan. Tenten knew that they weren't there, it was a cover.

"Anything Neji?" Lee asked curiously.

"No, but I think we're close."

She wasn't going to call his bluff, she knew they had quiet a while before that. She just ran, exhausted enough for one day.

A while later. "Kaiten!" Neji said protecting the group from a bunch of weapons. A bunch of men were carrying large packs. "They seem slow, and with that stuff they're weighed down."

The fight begun and while everyone was fighting Tenten made a copy to start to steal weapons and everything, she made copies of the scrolls. Her clone returned to her. "Explosion Scroll," she yelled. Everyone backed up and a set of kunai and shuriken with explosion notes went at all the stuff and destoryed it. Neji, Lee and Guy took out the last of the guys and we all returned home.

"Why did you do that Tenten? We had it under control." Lee said depressed we lost all the stuff.

"I used a clone to get the weapons out of there, and the scrolls." She told them.

She pulled out a huge scroll from her back. "It's all in here. Foolish guys should have though about just a huge summonable scroll."

"That's actually brilliant…" Neji said.

"We missed your intelligent our flower of youth." Guy said hugging her. Lee hugged her too.

Tenten laughed and hugged them too. "Awww, I missed you guys too. I was only gone a few days."

"It was like forever Tenten!" Lee cried.

"Don't be such a child Lee, it was like 2 weeks, not even."

"Three and a half to be exact," Neji said.

"You want a hug because of that Neji?" Tenten suggested. "Get him guys!" They all tried to chase down Neji. He used open fist on guy and Lee. She flew in and used her chakra defense fan and then tackled him.

"How did you?" He asked.

"I learned a trick or two while I was gone, cool huh?" she asked.

They all returned home. Tenten put her scroll on the desk. "Everything should be there."

Tsunade eyed the scroll then Tenten. "Everyone, you're gone." Tenten turned around. "Not you Tenten." Tenten looked at her.

"So what do you think?"

"It's not my thing. I was for sure the best. They told me so. I reached my goal." Tenten told them proudly.

"Well then, you wish to stay with your team?" She asked.

"Definitely,"

"Also I would be worried about Neji, he chased after random girls while you were gone?"

"Did he? That's weird. I'm going to go talk to him about it." Tsunade smirked and pretended to work.

Tenten ran up behind Neji. "Hey Neji!" He ignored him. "Nehhhhhhh-jiiiiiiiiiiiiiii." She stretched out. He sighed and turned around. "Why are you ignoring me?"

She crossed her arms. He took on of her arms and looked her over. He activated his byakugan and she hit the top of his head. "We are not training, you can't just look at me like that. Such disrespect." She turned around and walked away.

"Tenten?" She looked over her shoulder.

"Neji?"

"Nothing," he said. She want by his side.

"If you want girl help, I can help."

"Huh?"

"Tsunade warned me to watch you chasing random girls around. Are you part of a fan club?" He glared at her. "Apparently not… so?"

"It is nothing."

"Alright then… so training same normal time… right?"

"Yes, I'd like to see your new technique."

"Sss," he looked like he was confused. She smiled proud. "I learned a lot." She winked and turned away. "Byyyyyyyyyyyye, Neeeehhhhh-jiiiii." She called.

He shook his head and thought about everything that happened. Was that girl really Tenten? Seeing her back her and her hair made it seem unreasonable. Then again, her hair without the buns, it looked like it had been scraggily cut by a kunai. She could have done it though, or happened during whatever mission she was on.

He remembered that other girl. She was right. He did not know Tenten. He didn't know her at all. He had some desire to know her though. She was unique, he didn't want only to see her for her skills. That was the kind of thing that his uncle did, he wanted more than that. He wanted to be surrounded with… friends?

Nali returned. "Hey guys…" Nanami stood at the door with a box. "I suppose I'm out?"

"I am sorry but you broke the rules."

"Did I?"

"Yes…"

"Which?" Nali asked for clarity.

"11, don't get attached to anyone."

"I am not attached. What's up? You don't even follow that rule. Admit that you're unhappy because she left. You want me gone too?" Nanami frowned. "She's a ninja again, I'm not her friend."

Nanami sighed. "You are right, you broke no rules."

"That girl, she was the best ever huh?"

"Yes." Nanami agreed.

"Told you so, pay up." Nanami gave Nali tons of money.

"How did you know?"

"That she'd return or that she'd be the best ever?"

"Both," Nanami answered.

"She's a great ninja, she thinks with a ninja's heart and brain… but she has skills that only a kunoichi could have. It's a great pair and I have a feeling that she's only going to get stronger and better."

"Want another bet?" Nali asked.

"What about?"

"That's she'll keep doing Kunoichi missions AND she will take ninja with her and ignore the rules." Nali suggested.

"I don't think she will, you've got a bet." Nali smiled. That's how she made real money. Nanami was clueless.

"It will be a while, we'll wait it out but I know she will." Nali asked.

"Whatever Nali," Nanami said.

"I will miss her. I'm sad she didn't stay. I knew she wouldn't."

"When did you know?"

"The day she walked in here," Nali told Nanami. "She had that attitude, spunky, happy and cheerful. She wouldn't make it under the rules. She would break free and she had the ninja midset."

"I thought she would learn, try our style."

"She did a mission, and then she returned."

"Do you what she told me?" Nanami asked Nali.

"I don't."

"I asked her why. She said. Doesn't matter. No rules to explain.' She was so happy, so cheerful." Nanami was very upset and sad.

"She had a great life going for her. She'd have to be an idiot to give it up. I knew she was smarter than that." Nali told her.

"We taught her all that for what?"

"She learned so much from us. She'll be a great kunoichi. She made a ton of money, more than we've ever made on an entire trip. She also went on to finish the mission as a mission. She's thorough." Nali told her.

Tenten went to the bank and put her money in there. She wouldn't need another mission for like 6 years! She would go on any mission that she and her team was asked. She could spoil herself a little that way too. She was excited. "New weapons, a nice new fan too." She told herself as she went into the store.

Tenten picked up some new kunai and shuriken and two matching fans that kunoichi used. She was allowed to test them out. As she was walking out she noticed Nali went in, probably for fans. Tenten watched through the window carefully.

"Are you watching me?" Nali asked when she came out.

"Huh? Me? No. I was just looking at the stuff. Great stuff right?"

"It is."

"I'm Tenten." She said offering her hand.

"I have to go," Nali told her. Tenten nodded, turned around and walked off. A smiled on her face. Rule 5. Absolutely no ninja friends. If it wasn't for that rule Tenten might have stayed a kunoichi.

Tenten walked home and when she walked in there was a big brown bag. Inside was all her clothes, her ID and she almost forgot. She hugged her hitai-ate. "I missed you sooo much." She giggled, she slipped into her favorite capris and shirt and relaxed on the couch. In her bag she pulled out a huge photo album.

She hated most of the rules. None more than rule 5. She was a ninja at heart. She felt it was a disgrace to not wear it although some just didn't for some reason. She had earned it, worked hard for it. She belonged to the village, she gave her heart and soul to it. She would die for it.

She would not be selfish with her life. She liked knowing her teammates were there for her. She could sleep easy because of them, not because her entire life and identity was a lie. Tenten hated lying but she could, and well. It was part of being a ninja too, it just was not a usual part. It was ocassional on missions but forgetting who you were wasn't part of a mission. Sure, you set aside emotions and focused but she was always Tenten, always!

Tenten sat down in her own bed and quickly fell asleep. Exhausted after everything that she had been doing.


	9. Truth

Chapter 8: The Truth

* * *

><p>Neji arrived at the training grounds, it was 7am now and Tenten was still not there. He was no irritated. "Where is Tenten now? Another mission?" Lee asked.<p>

"I do not know Lee." Guy asked.

"I'll go look for her." Guy grabbed his shoulder.

"I don't think that is a good idea."

Neji broke free and glared at him. "She said she would spar with me. I will ensure that she does." Guy backed away from him. Neji walked to her house. He pounded on the door.

"Tenten, get out here!" He yelled.

"Ahhh!" He heard her. He ran in to find her tangled in sheets on the floor, her back on the floor, legs and arms tangled in the air. "Ahh, Neji what are you doing in my house. Why'd you break my door? Now I need a new one!" She yelled.

"You didn't show up on time. You said you would."

"Wait… what?" She looked at the clock. "Oh man… I'm late!" She pushed him out into the living room and searched around for her clothes. She ran into the living room grabbing them and went to the bathroom to change, she ran out.

"Ready now?"

"Neji, I am so. So. Sorry. I'm sure you haven't done anything all week!" She said. He glared at her. "I meant sparing and new technique wise. I knew you weren't just meditating all the time!"

He nodded and they went to train. "So that new technique of yours, I'd like to see it."

"It's a defense move. I can't do it out of no where!" She told him.

He smirked as she had stepped into his range. He went at him and she just dodged quickly all his attacks. He kept missing. "Where's your technique?" He asked.

"In my bag! I'm not ready yet!" She yelled. He sighed as she did her normal stretches and then took out two fans.

"Since when are you flexible?" She pushed him.

"I always was! Duh!"

"I don't think so." She rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to see it or not?" She asked. He nodded and came at her. She channeled her chakra at him, he contacted the fan and then she smacked him with her own chakra and his own stored chakra. It cut his arm.

"Interesting…" he started.

"It is isn't it?" She asked him.

"Yes, how did you come up with this?"

"I didn't, I made a friend. Hard to believe, right?"

"No, I think you are capable."

"Funny Neji, let's go." They spared until clear after sunset. They were both exhausted. They sat against opposite trees.

"Tenten…"

"Yes Neji…" she asked, trying to catch her breath.

"Was it you?"

"Was what me?" She asked.

"Are you Aimi and Tami?" He asked, finally remembering those names.

"No," she answered.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Rule 2, you are no one. Rule 3, you are who you are told to be. Rule 13, the mission ends when you come home. Rule 21, leave nothing behind."

"You do know. The other girl mentioned these rules."

"What girl Neji?"

"Nali, she and I watched you at the man's house." Neji told him.

"What? You were there!"

"You know what I'm talking about!" He yelled back.

Tenten started laughing. "I don't but you yelled."

"I do not yell," he said calmly. She laughed. She crawled over to his tree and sat beside him.

"I'm going home Neji, night." She told him, then standing up. He grabbed her hand.

"Please? Tell me the truth. I must know."

"What do you want to know?"

"You," he said. "I need to know who you are."

"That's easy Neji, I'm Tenten." She pulled her hand away easily. "I'll see you tomorrow. I won't be late." Neji didn't chase after her. He just watched her, not even with Byakugan. He saw her with his own normal eyes fade into the distance.

He returned home and lay in his bed. He stared at the ceiling for a very long time. She was not going to give in so easily. How was he supposed to get to know her? Wasn't there a standard way. He needed advice. He walked into the main sleeping quarters and knocked on a door.

"Neji!" He turned to see Hinata coming home. "You-You needed something?" She asked.

"I need to learn about Tenten."

"I don't know m-much about her. She lives a-alone, likes w-weapons and she's very nice and… h-happy." Hinata told him.

"How do I get to know here better?"

"Talk to her," she suggested.

"She keeps avoiding my questions. I don't think following her would work." Hinata wanted to sigh at her cousin.

"You could ask her on a…a d-date." Hinata suggested.

"A date? I suppose she would talk to me. If, she said yes."

"S-she would." Hinata said.

"Really?" He asked, Hinata asked. He looked her over. "Thank you." He got up and left. He laid until he eventually fell asleep.

In the morning, he found that Tenten was standing there. "You're a little behind today."

"I have a request."

"Okay…" she said.

"I would like to take you on a date." Guy and Lee who were nearby ran there.

"Neji has lost his mind, he wants to go on a date… with Tenten!" Lee yelled.

"No Lee, he is experiencing the flames of Youth!" Guy yelled.

Neji glared at them both but turned back to Tenten.

"Lee" "Guy-sensei" They hugged celebrating Neji's youthfulness.

"So Tenten,"

"You must say yes Tenten! You are so youthful, it would be his honor to take you!" Lee yelled.

"Lee, be quiet so I can talk!" Tenten yelled. She looked at Neji. "Alright then, we'll go on a date."

"How about tomorrow at 7? We shall stop training around 5 for preparation time."

"That sounds great."

They trained all day as they did the day before. They sat against opposite trees in the clearing. She was out of breath and her chakra supply was low, Neji's was the same. "Why did you ask me Neji?" She asked him.

"What?" He asked.

"Why do you want to take me on a date?"

"You're pretty, youthful. It is my honor after all." He smirked and actually laugh.

"Neji, seriously. Why? I don't want the mumbo-jumbo that Lee and Guy-sensei shout out. You could have any girl, and it would be their honor really. You're a jounin, a member of the Hyuuga Clan, a prodigy. Why me?"

He leaned back and stared off into the sky. "You're my teammate. The point of dating is to find someone to spend your whole life with."

"That is the point of it, but it can be for fun too. Enjoyment, it's a lot of fun!"

"Yes but the true point. Is marriage." She nodded not that he could see, still staring at the sky.

"So…" she prodded.

"Nothing," he stood up but she took a kunai and pinned him down by his shirt sleeve.

"You will tell me why you did this Neji Hyuuga!" She yelled.

"If I had to pick someone to spend my life with, having spent many years with you, I do not think that it would be so bad. Of all the people, you are the best person. I considered many other options, it did not seem possible."

"What did?"

"Life, it didn't seem to make sense. I think this is destiny." She removed the kunai.

"Not the destiny stuff again, I thought you were off that."

"I really think it is this time. I wanted to see though." He said.

"I think that's just a big lie Neji." Tenten said laughing and smiling. "I'll go with you anyway though. I want to find out your real reasons."

"Good, I will see you tomorrow morning." Tenten shook her head, grabbed her stuff and returned home.

She laid down in her bed and thought about what he said. She was still laughing. "Tenten marrying Neji Hyuuga," she laughed again until her sides hurt and she fell of her bed, she continued to laugh.

She looked at the ceiling. Last week she was considering a life without Neji, without Ninja. She was considering a life relying only on herself. Now she was considering life with Neji. Neji was 19, why was he thinking about marriage!

Why would someone want to marry her? Especially Neji? Sure she was the best kunoichi ever but who knew that? Only Kunoichis and Tsunade-sama. She was just a weapons mistress. Her jutsus were very basic, and sure she was talented with seals but she just used basic ones for her scrolls.

Neji deserved some super ninja girl. Someone who was rich, talented and super beautiful. Tenten had some money now but she still, she wouldn't consider herself rich. She had a talent or two. She could lie and trick people, and was great as a dancer but her looks were average and she wasn't special. She was Tenten, she had no family either.

She sighed, closed her eyes and went to sleep. She woke up, checked her bag for everything she need, she headed out, not wanting to cook. She went to Ichiraku's for Ramen. Naruto was there. "Tenten, you're back!"

"Yeah, it was just a little mission. Did everyone really miss me that much? No one missed me before." Tenten said laughing and semi-surprised.

"It was a long mission, a solo S-rank. We were worried too. Neji was acting crazy, we were worried about him too." She laughed.

"He has been acting really weird lately. He even asked me out on a date." Naruto choked on his food.

"He did? That's cool. Did you say yes?" Naruto asked but not in a girlish super-interested way.

"Yeah, I figure, why not?"

"Wish Sakura would say that," Tenten laughed.

"You should try asking other girls. Sakura is really out for Sasuke."

"I know and they're getting closer every day!" Naruto yelled.

"How about Hinata?" Inwardly Tenten was proud of herself.

"Hinata? Why her?"

"She's nice, talented, smart."

"Yeah I like her but not like that."

"Ask her out, get to know her more. What could it hurt?"

"Nothing I gues…" he thought about it. "You know what, I'm going to do that. I know where she is now too!" Tenten paid as she watched Naruto yell out Hinata's name throughout the village. Good think Neji wasn't that obnoxious.

She went to the training ground and warmed up. Neji showed up a short time later. "I blame you." He said crossing his arms.

"For?" She asked him.

"My cousin was asked out by Naruto. He said it was your idea."

"Did he? I suggested it. I didn't tell him to." Neji glared at her. "Play nice, she likes him and he needs to get over Sakura."

"I don't care about their problems."

"It's not a problem. I just suggested a nice date, like we're going to have or did you forget?"

"I did not," Neji didn't forget, she knew that. He would purposely not do things but he wouldn't forget.

One time he didn't show up to train. She went to check on him. She asked him if he forgot. He said 'No, but I decided that I would meditate him.' She started an angument and all he said was 'You could get a lot out of meditation as well.' She hit him for that too. Neji didn't do that again, at least not to her.

"So Neji… I think you're loosing it."

"Loosing what?"

"Your Neji-ness?" she said not sure what it was.

"I don't understand."

"You're less like yourself. You're acting odd."

"Am I?" He asked her.

"Yes, you asked me on a date."

"Isn't that a good thing? Do you not want to go?"

"No, but really… nevermind. Let's go." She grabbed her weapons and trained until 5pm. Neji stopped.

"I will be at your house at 7." He disappeared and she shrugged packing up her things and went home.

She picked out a cute kimono, it was a lilac one that matched Neji's eyes and had white lilies on it. She took a shower, and even put on her make up like she had been taught by the kunoichis. Then she sat on her couch after she had put the kimono on. She swung a kunai around her finger, watching the new one glitter with the lights and sunlight. She rarely wasn't training during daylight hours. She and Neji trained every day except Sunday usually from sunrise to sunset.

Neji had not gone straight home. He first stopped by the Yamanaka Flower store. Ino was tending the flower shop. She trained with Shikamaru at random hours depending on how lazy he was feeling, other than that she shopped and partied. Her only other job was to do a few hours here. "Oh hey, it's the girl chaser himself. I heard Tenten came back. Do you think that other girl is still here?" Neji glared at Ino.

"I need flowers."

"What kind?" He walked around examining flowers very carefully. Ino was beginning to get creeped out. "I can recommend some. What for?"

"I am taking Tenten on a date."

"What?" Ino yelled. He looked at her. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Why should you know?" He asked her.

"I know everything that's going on!" She told him. "I have to go tell Sakura."

"What would Tenten like?"

"I don't know, I don't think Tenten has ever bought flowers."

"Could you see?"

"We don't keep names unless it's a order out."

"The girl who was in here."

"The one you were stalking?" He glared but nodded. "What about her?"

"What did she order?"

"Lilies, roses and carnations,"

"I will have those."

"You really think that was her."

"I am unsure, I need to know though."

"Why get these then?"

"They looked pretty, and smelled nice also." He told her. She shrugged but made the same arrangement she had before. He took them carefully after she wrapped them, then paid. He returned to the complex and went into his room.

He only had one kimono for formal ware. It was a navy blue. He would remind himself to buy another but he did not have the time now. He showered and then changed into the kimono. It was only 6:10. He did not know for the remaining time, he had over estimated the time they would need. It would only take a few minutes to arrive at her home. He did not wish to arrive too early.

He sat in a chair and meditated on what he thought would happen. He wanted to know if that girl was Tenten. More than that he needed to know. It was important. He thought of Tenten, then he thought of the girl. He was so sure they were the same person.

He looked at their chakra signatures. The girl had a high level which matched the same way as Tenten's. Contrary to belief, you could tell people by their chakra signatures although it took time because they all had the same tenketsu. The byakugan could detect the small difference that happened between people.

Chakra signatures and pathways, however, stayed very close from family member to family member. Hinata and her sister's Hinabi's were identical despite they were not identical. He supposed his looked much like Hinata's and Hinabi's as well.

This girl could be Tenten's sister, which was quite a possibility. The other girl did not have the same chakra pathway as the other girl who she claimed was her sister. He could tell that much. He knew they were not related.

If Tenten would not outright tell him that they were one in the same, which he thought she had been doing yesterday, he would have to trick her into it. He would wait until she said something that only that girl would know. That would be difficult. Tenten was not stupid, she held her cover. If that girl was her, then she was good a deception and acting.

It was a very curious thing. Tenten was said to have left on a mission a week before the other girl left. Tenten was on an S-rank mission, solo of unknown origins and type. This girl had gone and it seemed that she was in there to look at some information.

He decided that he would head over. It was never a bad idea to head out a little early, even if he would have to wait for her. He walked through the village and everyone stared at him. People backed away and pointed at him. He hoped that Tenten would mention it, if it was her, then she would have an opinion.

He went to the door and knocked. He held the flowers carefully. He had a few kunai in his pocket for safety reasons. He did not go anywhere without some. He went to the door and the door was opened.

"I'm so glad you're hear. I've just been sitting her playing with this kunai for like an hour. I was so bored." Tenten complained.

He hadn't heard her, he instead looked her over. Her hair was in it's signiture buns. He liked it down much better but he knew how she felt about that.

"Neji! Pay attention to me." He held out the flowers. "For me…? Thanks." She smiled and stepped out, locking the door behind her.


	10. It Was a Mission

Chapter 10: It was a Mission

She went to the only one who would know how to deal with this. Nali. She pounded on the door. "I need to talk to Nali."

It was Nanami who answered the door. "I'm sorry but she doesn't know you. We don't associate with Ninja."

"Everyone knows what happened. I don't know what to do, help." Tenten begged them. Nanami frowned, nodded and let her in.

"Before I get her, go and fix yourself. I don't want you in here like this." Tenten went quickly to put on a kimono, change out of ninja attire and let her hair down.

Nali was waiting in the living area. "Tenten, what's going on? Why are you here?"

"Somehow the entire village found out. Well at least all the ninja I know."

Nali sighed. "Ninja can't keep secrets but they can't spread if they don't know. Did you tell anyone?"

"I told Neji but it was in my house. Somehow someone over heard and told my friends. They know that I was going to give up being a ninja and it's so confusing. I don't want to die." Tenten yelled.

"Calm down, think straight. Deep breaths." She nodded and remained calm.

"Do you have any family?"

"No, it's just me."

"That's good. I mean there is a chance that they actually don't know enough to bring harm, your friends that is, but we don't want risks. I think you should stay here temporarily. Nanami won't like it but we all have a softspot for you. We'll change your hair color, give you contacts and make sure no one will find you. We'll wait to see if someone comes for you."

"I can't stay." Tenten responded.

"Why not? You're in danger."

"I can't dress up as a kunoichi. I'd be much more defensless if they come. I can't hide here. I'm not a coward. More than that I still have a team, and missions to do. I'm a ninja and I won't hide."

"Do you want to live?"

"Yes, and I'll have a better chance if I'm a ninja. Tenten would be a threat, Aimi wouldn't be and someone else is just temporary. If they come it's my responsibility to stop them. And either way they're coming for Tenten and my team who stopped that mission. If they come, they're coming for us and I won't leave them alone."

"Then why are you here?" Tenten looked at everyone there watching.

"Because you're my friend and if there was anyone who would know how to handle this, it would be you." Nali sighed.

"I can't help you. I ran away from my fears. I'm no ninja. I suggest you go back. Stay safe, Tenten. This is goodbye." Tenten looked at her. "I don't want to talk to you again. You can't come here, you're risking all of us if we become seen as more than ordinary villagers."

Tenten was shocked. These were people she saw as family and they had given up on her. She sighed, she wouldn't cry or be upset. she was a ninja. Thank you for your offer. Thank you for everything, especially you Nali. What you gave me I have done great with." Nali nodded and they hugged and Tenten left.

She didn't sleep that night or ones after. She went to practice exhausted. Neji had not noticed she wasn't at her peak performance and took her out. So low chakra knocked her out and she fell. He saw it and caught her. "Tenten!" Lee cried out. Neji set her down and tried to get her chakra moving. He should have seen that she was so close to stopping.

Tenten woke up. "Are you okay?" Neji asked her. "I'm sorry, I thought you were ready."

"It's okay Neji." She laughed. "I haven't slept or eaten…" she was exhausted.

"Tenten, what's going on?" Gai-sensei asked her. "Neji, take her to the hospital."

"No, I'm not sick they can't help me. It's something I have to do on my own."

Tenten tried to get up but she collapsed onto her hands and knees. Everyone was concerned. "I'm going to go home. I just need to sleep, I'll be fine."

"I'm going with Tenten, Gai-sensei. I'll make sure she's sleep and back to health."

"That's the spirit of youth, Neji!" Gai responded. Tenten looked at him. She was so tired and very weak. He could read her, and he knew that there was more to this. Before she could protest he picked her up and carried her to the apartment. She was light and it was no trouble for him.

He set her on the couch opposite the one he would be at. "What's going on?"

"They broke my cover. They overheard our conversation. I don't know who all knows but Lee knew that I was the same girl you chased. If the enemy finds out, well then they're coming for me. Since he said that I could hardly sleep or eat. It's been weeks."

Neji was shocked. He hadn't seen her act any different until today. That had been so long ago, he forgot about it. She had gone to training and everything the same, there were no changes. "Then you'll sleep."

"I just told you I can't."

"You're scared and worried that they'll come. Well they won't," Neji responded.

"How can you be so sure?"

"One, because I know the men who saw you are dead now. Two, because I'm here and nothing can hurt you. You're safe now. You can sleep and I'll make you lunch."

She moved to the other couch. "I'll cook when I wake up. You can stay here." She curled up beside him, resting her head on his lap and fell asleep immediately. Neji meditated to prevent from doing anything to disturb her. He was right though. She could sleep knowing that he was there.

During Neji's meditation he realized that Tenten meant everything to him. That he cared about her deeply. He loved her. He had never loved anyone but his father in his life but he loved Tenten. He knew what love was like. Love was caring about them over yourself, wanting them to be stronger and doing everything you could for them. Tenten cared about him, helped him always even at the expense of her own health and safety and protected him when he was couldn't do anything. He didn't know what he'd do without her.

Tenten slept a long time before waking up. When she woke up she realized that she had fallen asleep on him and was embarrassed. "I'm so sorry Neji, I'm sure you need to go home. It's late. Are you going to be in trouble?"

"No one expects me how or keeps track of me. It's a benefit of the branch. We are to care for ourselves. I'm going to stay with you so that you can sleep. Now you need to eat." She nodded. She began to cook.

"I can't thank you enough, Neji." She looked at him. "You were there?"

"When?"

"On my mission… watching me?" He nodded. She sighed. "Why did you follow me? Why did you go?"

"I wanted to make sure you were Tenten. I heard your voice and I knew. I was thrown by your acting and the change in appearance but I knew your chakra patterns and voice. I have seen it every day for many years now and I have heard your voice and seen you very often before that. After all, we share lands." She nodded. She lived in a little condo building where she had properties that went back to the back of the Hyuuga Complex, that is how they had met.

"Why did you need to know?"

"At first it was that it was you. I knew somehow that it was and I wanted to make sure I wasn't wrong. It would change everything if I was. Then as I followed you… I couldn't believe it was. I didn't get what you were doing and why you were doing it. It was hard to believe."

Tenten focused on cooking as he said that. There was just something about the way he said it that bothered her. "Why Tenten, why did you do that? I want to understand." There it was, exactly what she had been preparing herself for.

"Why do we risk our lives every day Neji? Why is it so important to be strong?"

"Because we're ninja, that's what we do. If we're not strong than we die."

"I did a kunoichi mission, Neji. They aren't just female ninjas. What I did is what they do all the time for their village. And because they're seen as just women their lives aren't at threat. It's a rule Neji. Rule 29: If you follow the rules, you can sleep easy. Well I broke the rules and that's why I can't sleep. I didn't stay a kunoichi. Once you leave you're in danger on and your own. They needed someone who could complete the mission. I did, but not without help I know." She looked at the floor. "You two put me in danger and because of that I can't go back. Even I want to now."

Neji looked at her, she was upset and sad. "You were on a mission?" That is all he could say.

"Yes, I was on a mission Neji. I was on a mission. I had to get that man to give us information for the mission our team did. So we could take over that shipment. We would all be doomed if I didn't get that information. Konoha would be in danger. That's why I did it. For our village, for the safety of everyone. Even if I had to do things I didn't want to do, even if I had to die or if I had to give up my life as a ninja. You do things for your village, Neji. If you've forgotten that maybe you need to go back to the academy. I wasn't doing it for fun!"

"I'm sorry Tenten. I may have forgotten for a second. It was just that the woman who followed you told me you were doing it to pay your way into their group."

"Well she couldn't tell you the truth. S-rank missions like that are secret. You knew I was on a mission. Gai-sensei told you I was on a mission. You're such an idiot sometimes Neji."

"So that's what kunoichi do?"

"Sometimes, other times it's making friends with the right people. Other times it's interrogation or trading information for favors. It's not easy. It wasn't something I could do but that mission was tried by everyone there. They needed a ninja who they could train who was young enough to get the guy to be interested. That ninja was me. And I did it. They tell me I'm the best Kunoichi. I guess I am. Who knows though Neji. I did a mission they couldn't and didn't resort to other things. Without poisons and jutsus with my own ingenuity I did it. That is impressive, even to me."

Neji stood quiet and thought about it. Tenten had done a mission that no other woman could, even the best of their group. She had convinced him that she was someone else and she had received information in a few days and gotten it back in time to get their team out there. She transitition to Tenten quickly and went with them and accomplished that mission too. He couldn't agree with her methods but he had to agree that sometimes you did what had to be done, no matter what you liked. He didn't like to kill, it didn't bother his conscience but he didn't like it. This must have been similar for her.

"I'm sorry again Tenten. I guess not realizing it was a mission and why you were doing it I judged you wrongly. For that I am sorry. You are a much greater ninja than I to be able to do that, and the best kunoichi by far." Tenten looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks Neji. I forgive you." She hugged him and at first he was shocked but eventually he gently hugged her back.

"Tenten, will you marry me?"

"What?"

"Not today, but in the near future would be acceptable, of course." He added.

"What?"

"Will you marry me?" There was no love, no compliments or kind things about them. They had only been on one date. Still, she loved Neji and Neji cared about her too.

"Yes, I will Neji. But I expect a lot more dates, and of course a ring."

"Of course, it is very improper of me to asked without offering one. I should rectify the situation quickly." He was about to go when she grabbed his arm.

"It's okay for now Neji. I really don't mind. I was semi-joking. So why now?"

"I realized as these last few months passed that you were important to me. The most important person to me. I didn't want to lose you, or see you hurt. I care about you and I want to be with you forever. I took you on a date. That was slightly unnecessary but I felt it was easier for you than me simply asking. There were things I wanted to know that I learned."

"I think you think too much, Neji. Everyone else in the whole world would think it's a coincidence a girl sounded like me or had a similar chakra signal. Then again chakra signals are only seen by Hyuugas so everyone else would go on, you think too much." She giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist resting her head on his chest.

He stood there but eventually put his arms on her back. "I love you Neji Hyuuga."

"I love you too Tenten. You mean everything to me, more than my life. I want you by my side forever. That's why I asked you."

"I want to be by your side with you every day too Neji. I have since the first day I met you. I saw you and thought that someone like you would make me strong and would be a good friend. Even if you were quiet and annoying." She smiled at him.

He could only hold her. "Can I kiss you, Tenten?"

"As your fiancée I think you are more than entitled to it. More than that, I would enjoy it very much."


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue:

It was a few months after they had got married. A year and a half since they had been engaged and Tenten in her chunk of the complex was sitting and reading mail. The wedding had been open to the public in the largest field in Konoha. They had arranged it that way as to accommodate the Hyuuga Clan. It was traditional all Hyuugas show up to the wedding. Hinata and Naruto had been their witnesses. Hinata was always close to Tenten and Neji had asked Naruto since he had taught him the meaning of friends and people in Neji's life.

Tenten wore a very beautiful but simple white kimono. Hinata and Naruto wore blue. It was a beautiful spring day and it was wonderful out. Everyone was happy and they received lots of great gifts from everyone. Tenten moved out of her apartment and they were given a new suite at the Hyuuga Complex.

She was in their suite in the small kitchenette opening mail. The letter was addressed to "Mrs. Neji Hyuuga" which she had gotten used to but inside it was different. It simply said Tenten (Aimi).

_I saw you at your wedding. I sent you a gift as well in secret. I thought it was only appropriate like this. I'm not supposed to be in contact with you. I'm very happy about your marriage. The moment I saw him following you around I knew it. His focus to find you so that he followed you on that mission was shocking. I haven't seen someone so dedicated in a long time. Especially for someone who was at the time only a friend. I am very happy you found love and that you learned a lot. I have heard that you have become a much stronger ninja since our time and I'm proud of you. I hope that you have a long and happy life with Neji. He seems like a great guy. He can be odd and silent but I'm sure you're aware of that. Things are well with us and I am happy that no one ever came after you. I can only wish that you always slept well and were confident you were fine. I wish I could have been there to help you but she made a decree, you know how those things are. Remember that all the rules can serve you well, except for rule 5. I know that was hard for you and it never served you well. You were greater than anyone could be because you were at heart a ninja. I can only thank you for completing that mission. That was the last mission I ever intended. I am retired and focus on only teaching. It's hard to teach sometimes because I know I will never have anyone as great as you but I try. You were special. Love and happiness to you and your husband. This is the last time we will ever communicate but know I'll be there for you even if you don't know._

_With all my love,_

_~Mika Anbuki_

_PS: Rule 5 is the only rule I ever made. It saves lives, but it has always been regrettable in that it is the rule that many cannot follow and we loose many good kunoichi this way. It is better than they go if they cannot then for you cannot live two lives. You may live none. _

Neji walked up behind her. He knew better than to use Byakugan on or around her when they weren't training. She had already folded up the letter and shoved it in her pocket. "What's that?"

She looked up at him. He stood behind her chair. "Mika, who you know as Nali, she sent me a letter as our final correspondence. She felt that our goodbye wasn't proper enough. I'd write her a thank you letter but she wouldn't get it. She apparently sent us a gift."

"Interesting…" Neji responded. "How are you today?"

"Great! Ready to spar?"

"Of course," he answered wondering why she would ask.

"Let's go!" She grabbed her bag off the table and ran out, pulling him behind her.

Tenten and Neji were inseperable. They went on all kinds of missions together. It took a lot of arguing and convincing to get one of them to go on a mission without the other. Tenten did go on kunoichi missions but she took Neji with her. He refused to let her go alone. He kept his distance and made sure that everything was done cleanly so it couldn't be traced back to them. She followed all the other rules to keep herself safe. She did sleep well, if not just for having Neji there with her.

Eventually they found out that their friends had been spying on their date and explained that they guessed on everything else which is why Lee thought she would give up being a ninja. They were very happy to hear that she wasn't giving up. They all apologized especially Kiba and Hinata who had given them the visual/audible clues.

Tenten and Neji trained daily with Lee and Gai-sensei and they developed a style of their own for pair fighting. Neji would go up to them and Tenten would go at a distance while defending his blind spot from enemies. They became an unstoppable team and started to train other people to do the same.

Neji was never very liked by the Hyuugas until Hinata became head. She made him her advisor for the branch which improved circumstances drastically. Tenten had taught Hinata how to better use her flexibility and to use fans to create a modified style which made Hinata a lot stronger allowing her to defeat her sister and father for the position of head.

Naruto eventually realized Hinata's feelings from him (with lots of help from Tenten and Neji) and they began to date. He became hokage about the time she became head. They were both very young for it. Naruto made new rules for clans and it allowed for the branch to be demolished and they became one big family. Hinata's help with this brought her closer to Naruto and they eventually got married.

Lee and Gai-sensei continued on being close and found more and more ninjas who tended strongly toward Tai-jutsu to take on and make them very strong. They started a school to help those kids as well as to improve basic ninja skills. They're exciting enthusiastic attitude was great for working with young kids. Thankfully the kids didn't turn out to be Gai/Lee Twins.

Nali eventually broke apart from the other kunoichi's and started her own group based on the prinicpals that she had seen Tenten use successfully. She encouraged them to join the other group when they were older but also told them that it was possible for them to do it alone if they had strong enough ties. She stressed her own life story as a warning for them.

Since she had broken away from them she got back into contact with Tenten. They corresponded regularly and Tenten often helped out Nali's group. They would have meals together and talk about life. Nali never remarried or had kids again but she was satisfied with how her life had become. She was happy that Tenten's life had not turned out the same.

Tenten and Neji eventually had kids, two boys and a girl. They all were very gifted with the byakugan but their girl was also talented as a weapon's mistress so she was top of her class. She was a master of close and distance range attacks, even adapting at her mom's unique skills.

Life was long and happy for Tenten and Neji. Tenten never wondered if she had made the right decisions. She knew that Rule 5 was not for her, the fact she could convince the one who installed it marked the fact. Ninja friends made you stronger. They provided encouragement and sometimes backup. Thanks to Tenten, Kunoichi everwhere began to not take everything on individually but to make friends to watch their back. Even the original kunoichi group started to send out two women on missions to ensure the other's safety. It promoted safety, strength and friendship within the group.

Tenten and Neji had an interesting life. They had met as children because he had wondered off, been teamed up as genin and worked together for many years despite being different ranks and one day they got married and had a life together. The story of weird-eyed ninja who chased poor defenseless women was also never forgotten. Rule 5 though was forgotten. For ninja are good friends, good people and are people who you can trust and love. This is why Tenten hates rule 5.

Author Note:

Thank you all for reading. I encourage you to review. Please read my other stories. I have many with this pairing and others as well as many for different animes and shows. Have Fun.

~Anieca Sophistica~


End file.
